Element
by PhoenixClaw
Summary: When a young elementalist encounters the Titans, mixed feelings along with a troubled past lead him into the arms of Raven. Can both teens find solace in one another, or will a certain young woman leave them between a rock and a hard place?
1. Pursuit and Liberation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans, nor do I own anything affiliated with them. I do, however, retain the right to call any unique characters I create my intellectual property. That about sums up the disclaimer. Have fun reading the story!

By the way, feel free to flame me when I reveal the eventual pairings. It won't bother me at all, and if it makes you feel better to do so, go for it. Not that it'll do you any good. Heh heh heh.

Now, on with the show. (Oh yeah, Terra is currently a statue at this time. Also, for my purposes, 'Birthmark' and 'The End' have not occurred.)

* * *

_I will never, **ever**, go back to that place as a prisoner. No matter what, I won't let Theresa's memory die in vain._

Trash cans and old dumpsters flew past the young man as he barreled down the dark alleyway; escape being the only thing on his mind. His movements were erratic and unpredictable as he raced in between abandoned factories and warehouses, exhibiting a singular concentration centered on nothing more than making it to the next shadow undetected.

He could not stay within the darkness forever, and his occasional dash under a street lamp brought clarity to an otherwise mysterious figure. A boy of no more than seventeen years, he was possessed of a certain character that gave him the likeness of someone much older.

Sandy blonde hair reached below his neck, tied back into a ponytail, while short bangs danced wildly across his forehead. Dark, penetrating hazel eyes peered forth from a sun-darkened complexion, accentuated by a strong jaw that currently harbored a deep scowl tinged with an unmistakable hint of fear. As he ran on, broad shoulders could be detected beneath the flowing cream-colored jacket draped across his back.

_Those monsters might have stolen who I am, but they will **never** take what's in my heart. _

Thinking that he must have escaped his pursuers by now, the young man dared to look back before cutting through a broken down assembly plant. To his horror, three figures wearing oversized orange HAZMAT suits were hot on his trail, less than thirty feet behind him. Panicked, the youth forgot to look where he was going and nearly ran face first into a large support beam spanning the length of the building.

A quick tuck and roll brought him safely under the shaft, but it was with a bit of bad luck that he slipped on a loose pipe and landed in a small puddle of rainwater. Acting quickly, the young man made the best of a bad situation and sprang to his feet. His body was immediately surrounded in a blue aura, and his eyes seemed to glow an iridescent shade of aquamarine. Though nothing about him actually looked different physically, it almost appeared as if his body was somehow more fluid, as if he were moving in a slight breeze despite standing perfectly still. The lad made a quick gesture towards the small puddle, and it quickly spread itself thin over the entire floor behind him, coating the tiles with a film of liquid. Turning tail once again, the aura dissipated and he ran off at full speed.

_I won't forget you, Theresa. Everything I do, I do because I know you would have wanted me to be free._

Just as the youth was exiting the building, he heard a resounding crash from one of his trackers followed by two more as all three of them slipped and fell on the slick ground. Turning a corner revealed seven more HAZMAT suits, and it was with a flurry of movement that the frightened lad kicked and punched his way through before they even had a chance to retaliate.

Of course, the element of surprise did not last long, and it was a short while later that the young man was once again running for his life. Passing through another narrow alleyway, the youth held his arms in close. A white aura appeared around his person and eyes, conveying the sense of a ghostly apparition. The odd likeness of a spirit was made even clearer as his body seemed to become insubstantial, if but only a little. Spreading his arms out wide, a powerful gale descended upon the alleyway, sending all manner of things flying into the pursuing group and steering them into a state of disarray.

Using the opportunity to escape, the mysterious young figure disappeared down a side passage perpendicular to the path he was just on. A chain link fence blocked the small route, though luckily for him there was a hole just big enough to squeeze through. Scarcely a minute later, the youth was through the other side, though his jacket was hopelessly caught on the jagged edges of the fence.

Deciding there was no point in saving the item, he cast it off. Beneath the article of clothing was a two-piece, dark gray cotton johnny; something not unlike what a hospital patient might wear. Concentrating on the task at hand, a red aura surrounded the lad from head to toe, likewise casting his eyes in a deep fiery light. His body seemed to ripple under the red glow, almost as if heat waves were rising up before him. Taking hold of the two sides of the tear, the young man pulled the now red hot metal together and hastily fashioned a makeshift web to keep others from taking the same path.

_Someday, I'll go back and rescue the others. The least I can do is give them the same chance that I now have. _

The youth raced headlong down the only remaining path open to him, and it was a short few minutes later that he saw cars passing across his line of vision in the distance. Somehow, he had managed to find a main road. With any luck, he would be able to find some help on the busy street.

Arriving at the sidewalk a few minutes later, it was a relief for the young man just to see other people. Even though it was far past nightfall, several individuals still dotted the streets as well as a modest amount of traffic, offering a small sense of security to a lad far too used to living in fear. He stepped out into the open and was about to ask a passing young woman where exactly he was when he caught sight of something that sent shivers down his spine.

Exiting the alleyways both to the left and right of him were several dozen individuals clad in the same orange jumpsuit that had plagued his nightmares day after day. Too afraid to move, the young man froze in place, terrified at the thought that he no longer had anywhere left to run. In a desperate act, he began backtracking, hoping that somewhere along the way he had overlooked another small alleyway by which he could escape.

He hardly took two full strides before seeing the ten or so HAZMAT suits coming up the alleyway behind him.

Horrified, the youth hardly thought of what he was doing. The whole world seemed to be closing in, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Without thinking, he spun around and ran straight-ahead…right into the street. It was only by the greatest amount of luck that the pick-up truck he had just jumped in front of didn't hit him.

His fortune did not last long, though. No sooner had he leaped to the side to avoid the truck than the lad met face to face with a white compact car sporting blue highlights barreling towards him. A thousand images passed through his mind in an instant, not the least among them thoughts of him and Theresa together at the complex. All the times they talked to one another, comforted each other when things seemed hopeless, and reassured themselves that nothing would ever come between their friendship.

Other thoughts inevitably found their way into his consciousness, and he mentally recoiled at every one of them. The brutal testing, painful experiments that seemed to last for hours, horrible rooms where bodies lay for days before finally being carted away to be dissected. Perhaps the most painful memory of all was when Theresa would collapse against his chest after a particularly excruciating "treatment" session, and she would cry herself to sleep while he cradled her in his arms.

_Thinking of you always gave me strength. Now, I need you more than ever. Because of you, I'm who I am today. Because of you, I'll never give up hope. _

Purely on instinct, the young man balled up his fists and fell to his knees. A bright yellow glow surrounded his entire body, and his eyes seemed to resemble liquid gold. All of his features hardened instantly, and he looked to all the world as if he had been chiseled out of granite. Without a moment's hesitation, both hands met the asphalt with a deafening crack, splitting the earth and sending a huge piece of roadway heaving upward in a makeshift ramp.

That desperate move was just in the nick of time, for no sooner did the slope ascend to a height above his head did the car sail over him, creating a tremendous roar that momentarily paralyzed the youth in a state of terror. Regaining his senses a few moments later, the young man looked over to see the car already skidding to a stop, and five very unique looking teenagers jumping out.

A purple skirt, that black rimmed mask, green skin, robotic limbs, and a dark blue cloak.

Something tickled the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite place where he might know these people. The obvious leader, a young boy with spiky black hair, had an "R" insignia on his uniform. His shirt, though, was what caught the youth's attention. It was bright red, similar to what a bird might look like.

In fact, it looked just like a…robin. At that thought, the young man's eyes grew wide, and he silently mouthed the words that would prove his salvation.

"The teen titans."

* * *

So, what did you think? Do you like my style of writing? Hate it? Was it too long? Too short? 

Well, regardless, I hope you leave a comment telling me what you thought. Oh, and I should mention that yes, I am fully aware the storyline was very fast-paced. I thought it would go along well with the rising panic that the mysterious young man was feeling (Who, of course, will be named in a different chapter).

I guess that's it. Hope you enjoyed my work!


	2. Light in the Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans, nor do I own anything affiliated with them. I do, however, retain the right to call any unique characters I create my intellectual property. That about sums up the disclaimer. Have fun reading the story!

If you're reading this, than you must have read the previous chapter, too! I'm glad my fanfic has kept your interest so far. Did you remember to leave a comment? I really would appreciate it!

Now, on with the story.

* * *

"My car!" The vehicle had hardly come to a stop before Cyborg was on his hands and knees, inspecting the front suspension for damage.

"Cracked axle, loose bumper, and two broken headlights. Oh, someone's gonna pay _dearly_ for- WHAT?" Raven jabbed him a second time with her elbow, motioning to the spectacle that lay before them. At the sight, the robotic young man's expression went from agitated to grim in a heartbeat.

Confused and disorientated, the titans took a few seconds to adjust to everything that had just happened. Taking in the scene revealed a wide-eyed figure, looking on to the group with both admiration and relief. A glance to the side showed some forty men in biohazard outfits situated at various points along the walkway, each holding some weapon which alternatively pointed first at the youth, and then at these new intruders.

As usual, Beast Boy was the first to break the silence, though his voice was much more somber than the other titans were accustomed to.

"Dude, he just tore up the road like it was nothing." Casting a frown at the green boy, Robin shook his head.

"No, he didn't. He used some kind of power. Did you see his eyes right before we overtook him? They were glowing gold, just like…" Unable to finish his thought, the Boy Wonder fell silent. It was Starfire who spoke the words everyone was thinking. Her voice was tinged with sorrow and amazement all at the same time.

"Like Terra."

That single thought raced through all five of their minds. Raven and Cyborg exchanged glances, unsure what to make of the situation. At the sound of their leader's voice, both looked back to see what was going on.

Keeping a close eye on the weapon toting figures off to the side, Robin addressed the young man still crouched down low behind the earthen slope.

"Who are you?" Getting up slowly, the battered youth locked two piercing hazel eyes on the figure before him. His face held a grave expression, and his answer was set in a low voice, almost as if he were fearful of his own words.

"You have to help me. If they take me back, I'll be killed." The masked boy gave the young man a surprised look. Before he could ask anything else, the youth continued on, a bit more hurried than before. He gestured towards the swarm of HAZMAT suits lining the street.

"These…_things_ are called 'seekers'. They're from an institute deep within the city where people like me are experimented on and subjected to horrible things." His voice was beginning to take on a tinge of fear as he continued, his eyes widening with such intensity that Robin casually placed one hand on a bird-a-rang, just in case.

"They want me back for their research; I'm no more than an animal to them!" His features darkened suddenly, and it was as if he went into a trance as his mouth moved without sound. The inner struggle lasted only a few moments, and it was with large, wet eyes that the youth once again regarded the small group before him.

"Help me_, please_." Each titan regarded the young man with a sense of compassion, but what surprised them all was when Raven stepped forward, placing a hand on the masked boy's shoulder and offered a hopeful nod.

Robin regarded the gifted teen seriously. He still was unsure what exactly had led up to this point, and he was definitely not going to take any chances where his team's safety was at stake. Slowly, he nodded his head, and the young man visibly relaxed.

"Ahem." All heads turned towards the heart of the seeker swarm. From the center of the crowd stepped a tall, thin man wearing a pure black, form fitting bio-containment suit. His features were almost entirely hidden behind the heavily tinted faceplate built into the headgear, though a set of piercing blue eyes could be seen nonetheless. As he made his way towards the cluster of teens, Robin happened to glance over to his side.

The youth had blanched white, obviously recognizing the approaching figure. His hands were shaking, and it looked as if it was everything he could do just to stay standing.

To say the least, Robin had a bad feeling about this whole situation. The best he could do right now was move to intercept the figure so that he placed himself between the leader and the terrified youth. His other thoughts would have to wait, though, for the man was now standing right in front of him, bowing low.

"I apologize for any inconvenience this young man might have caused you. Of course, I would be more than happy to reimburse you for any damages sustained by your vehicle due to his actions. If you would simply step aside, I will gladly remove him from your presence." He was already moving forward, and when Robin did not budge, there was no choice left for the man but to take a reluctant step back. Suspicion began to creep into the masked teen's mind.

"First, I want to know who you are." The figure before him seemed distressed by the question, but quickly put on a more pleasing expression.

"Where are my manners? I am Doctor Morgan Wraith, at you service." With his words came another deep bow before he continued.

"Now, as for the matter of that young lad behind you…" Still skeptical of this whole ordeal, the Boy Wonder stole a glance over his shoulder. The mysterious youth had regained most of his color, as well as his spirit. Both hands were clenched tightly at his sides, his glare burning a hole through the man some fifteen feet away.

Unperturbed, the doctor looked over Robin's shoulder, gave a cold smile, and waved. That was more than enough to ignite the fire building within the young man. He regarded the figure before him through gritted teeth.

"_Stop this_." An amused expression played itself across the doctor's face as he ignored Robin for the moment and instead set his full attention on the figure before him.

-

At the same time, the remaining titans regarded these newcomers with trepidation and scrutiny.

"I am uncertain what the intention of this 'Doctor Morgan Wraith' is, but I do not think that it is good." A skeptical Beast Boy regarded the Tameranian girl with a doubtful look.

"I dunno Star, we don't know anything about him. He could be on our side."

"Say what! Did you not _see_ the look on that kid's face when Dr. Wrath or whatever walked over to Robin? He was totally freakin' out." Cyborg crossed his arms over his huge metallic chest and shook his head.

"There is definitely something wrong with this guy." At that, the conversation stopped for a few seconds before all eyes eventually turned towards Raven, who currently had her face hidden beneath the shadow of her hood. Ignoring them at first, she eventually sighed and responded in her usual monotone voice.

"What?" Beast Boy regarded her curiously; as if he was surprised she had even had to ask.

"C'mon Raven, don't you have anything to say?" The pale young woman looked at each titan in turn, her features staying as emotionless as ever.

"We don't know any more than what we see before us. There may be something going on here that we have no way of understanding right now. I'd rather not make any judgments until Robin can get some more information." Unconvinced, Cyborg raised the question as to whether or not she could use her powers to read the minds of the two people in question. Thinking it over for a few seconds, the young woman eventually nodded her head and began to chant.

She directed her attention at the youth, sending her mind over the short distance between their bodies and seeking admittance into his innermost thoughts. Immediately, she felt heavy resistance to her probing, and was very surprised when the young man whirled around and looked directly at her. When it was understood that she was not threatening him, he lowered his defenses and even went so far as to direct a warm smile her way.

Even with her emotional barrier in place, she still couldn't fully deflect the feelings that heartwarming grin stirred deep inside her. Focusing herself, she cast any such thoughts aside in an instant and set her mind to the task at hand.

What she had said before had been correct. They truly had no idea what was going on here, and it was with a shudder that Raven physically recoiled from the horrible memories swelling up within the handsome youth. Chambers deep underground, experiments running night and day, the near constant pain. The amount of suffering he had gone through was unbearable, and it was with an inadvertant tear running down her cheek that she silently wondered how he had survived, not physically, but mentally. His ability to smile at all was a wonder, as was his emotional control over the torrential river of thoughts and emotions running just below his calm exterior.

She withdrew from his mind slowly, so as not to cause him any discomfort. When she regained her senses, Raven looked back to the youth, wishing to confirm that he had been unhurt by her probing. The expression that met her was that of yet another smile, though unlike before, his features were now full of tenderness and compassion.

When she had scoured his mind, he had likewise been admitted into hers. What he had seen undoubtedly frightened him, though he did a phenomenal job at hiding it. Instead, he only gazed into her eyes, something present in his expression that she could not quite explain…

With a start, it became clear to her.

It was not a look of pity that met her own, nor was it even sympathy. Rather, the young man bestowed an undeniable sense of friendship, as if he was expressing his appreciation that they were, at least in some way, kindred spirits. At her understanding, his features brightened and took on the form of a large grin. Her mind was taken away in thoughts she had never known before, and it was with the greatest of ease that she returned his smile, however slight it may have been, with a slight sparkle now evident in her eyes.

All of a sudden, a hand dropped down on her shoulder, conveying a heavy grip both gentle and firm. Turning, Raven pulled her cowl even closer about her face in an effort to conceal the gentle blush that had enveloped her cheeks.

* * *

At least I put some dialogue in this one, huh? Again, not a lot of action, so I'll be sure to have the next chapter consist mostly of a big brawl, so to speak. Also, it might interest you to know that I have the mainstream idea for this whole fanfic already planned out in my head, so don't worry about there being any lull points that don't add anything to the story.(I'll be sure to eradicate any of those). Also, I just wanted to mention the fact that I have been told the first chapter was confusing. 

Good, it should be right now. I promise to make everything clear as the story goes on,but until then I fully intend to keep you in the dark on several aspects of the young elementalist and Dr. Morgan Wraith,(Don't ya just love that name? I know I do.) as well as the mystery girl, Theresa.

I hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters so far. Don't forget to review, too! (I feed off incentive)


	3. Courage From a Distance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans, nor do I own anything affiliated with them. I do, however, retain the right to call any unique characters I create my intellectual property. That about sums up the disclaimer. Have fun reading the story!

Yay! Chapter 3! That's one more than Chapter 2! I smell progress. Anyway, just wanted to assure you that there _will_ be a rather nice fight scene coming up, as well as a dramatic cliffhanger ending (sort of).

Hope you like it!

* * *

Cyborg set a questioning look upon the young empath, a sense of worry evident in his human features.

"Rae, you alright? You looked kinda…shaken." Raven cast her eyes upward briefly, causing Cyborg to slip his hand off her shoulder, and looked out to the other titans from beneath the concealing shadow of her hood. In an instant, she quelled any rising emotions and once again embraced her cold persona.

"I was right. We have no idea what's going on here. His thoughts were…jumbled. I'm not sure even he fully understands what's happening." At that, she shook her head, trying to sort out everything she had seen and heard. The effort was difficult, even for her, as there were many images too disturbing to examine regardless of what state of mind she was in.

"I think it would be best if we don't become involved unless we absolutely have to. This whole confrontation might be set off by one single wrong action on our part. " Starfire was quick to cast the pale young woman a questioning look, crossing both arms over her waist in a curious manner.

"Please, Raven, are we not to work together as a team? Would not Robin expect us to assist him in such a time as this?" Raven gave the alien a bland stare for a few moments, thinking of how best to answer such a simple yet profound question.

"Starfire, Robin is our leader, and I trust in him, and I know you do, too. We just need to show some faith in his ability to handle things on his own." The young Tameranian smiled weakly, nodding her affirmation that she, too, would place her faith in the Boy Wonder. Raven took a deep breath, relieved that Star had been so receptive to her words. Had she not, the empath felt there would have been little that could be done to prevent total havoc from ensuing.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was not so easily deterred. Marching right up to Raven's cowled form, he looked up into her hood, more than a little agitation evident in the tone of his voice.

"So, what you're saying is, the best thing we can do right now is just stand here and do nothing?" Annoyed by his attitude, she shot him a dangerous look before turning away. Concentrating on keeping her emotions in check, Raven took a deep breath before responding.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Beast Boy threw his hands up into the air before turning around and stalking off a short distance. Cyborg didn't want to see an argument break out between them, especially when things were so tense, and thus he asked a question of his own before Beast Boy could return with another biting comment as well as set Raven's mind on a new course of action.

"What about the other guy? Did you check out his mind, too?" The young woman turned slightly, regarding the cybernetic teen with curiosity.

"Do you think that's necessary? I already know something big is going on, what else do you think we stand to gain?" The large young man scowled, his eyes drifting off to the scene all around them.

"A reason." It did not take long to see the value in his argument, and thus it was with a curt nod that she turned around and began to focus her mind once again.

Cyborg and Starfire looked on with anticipation, and even Beast Boy came back around to see what was going on. Half a minute passed in nervous anticipation, eventually giving way to the green changeling's lack of patience.

"How long is it gonna take her?" A reinforced titanium hand whacked him in the arm, quieting him in an instant.

"Zip it BB, you'll break her concen-" Raven abruptly came out of her trance with a cry of surprise, causing all three of them to take a quick step back from shock. Not wasting any time, the empath spun around, locking a wide-eyed stare on each titan in turn. Cyborg immediately tried to calm her with gentle words. They all knew what happened when Raven got too worked up.

"Rae, what's wrong? What's the matter?" At first, she just continued to look blankly ahead, her eyes glassed over. After a few seconds, she closed them tight, muttered something under her breath, and regarded them once again with a deathly calm demeanor.

"I don't know. I can't sense anything." Initially startled by Raven's odd behavior, Starfire smiled gently and felt slightly relieved.

"Perhaps he is doing the 'masking of thoughts'. Can that be why you are unable to sense anything?" The young woman was already shaking her head side to side before Star finished her sentence.

"That's not what I meant. I can't sense anything, _at all._" Cyborg and Beast Boy were slowly beginning to grasp what Raven was saying, but Starfire still looked puzzled.

"Please, how can the Doctor Morgan Wraith do such a thing? I do not understand." The young empath regarded the Tameranian girl with a cool look, refusing to let slip any of the trepidation she now felt in the pit of her stomach.

"The reason I can't sense anything is because there's nothing there for me to sense." She let her gaze shift to the side, catching both Cyborg and Beast Boy in her unsettling stare. They in turn looked away, already perceiving what it was Raven was trying to get across to Star. With a sigh, the pale young woman once again locked eyes with the inquisitive figure before her.

"As far as I can tell with my powers, that black suit is completely empty." Starfire put a hand to her mouth, surprise and confusion evident on her tan features. Turning back to the ensuing quarrel between the tall man and the newcomer some distance off, a mounting sense of horror began to build within her slender frame. She didn't quite understand the significance of what Raven had said, but she nonetheless had a very bad feeling about how things were going to turn out.

Her mind wandered amidst her friends, Cyborg and Beast Boy displaying twin expressions of fear and uncertainty while Raven remained as emotionless as ever. She wished all of them to be safe, and even found herself worrying for the young man that had so unexpectedly fallen into their lives. Above all else, she feared most for the well being of one person in particular.

_Oh, Robin. Please remain unharmed._

_- _

The masked teen, on the other hand, was watching the verbal exchange with growing interest, though it was watered down by a distinct sense that things were beginning to grow out of control.

Already, Dr. Wraith had begun to shed his charming demeanor for a more authoritative stance, demanding that the youth accompany him back to the institute without any further trouble. The young man, however, was growing bolder by the second, claiming that the good doctor no longer had any say over his life; that he was free, and intended to stay that way.

At one point the mysterious teen had stopped abruptly mid sentence, whirling around and staring wide-eyed at the remaining titans some twenty-five feet away. Despite the profoundly odd behavior, he managed to regain his composure almost instantly. From that point on, his features had seemed to soften a bit, and he even went so far as to relax his arms at his sides and take deep breaths every so often in an effort to remain calm.

Eventually, the conversation, which at this point had ostracized Robin altogether, took a turn for the worse. Both the doctor and the youth were beginning to lose their tempers, the latter shaking with fury while the former remained cool and collected.

"Come now, boy, stop this charade and return with me to the compound. If you surrender peacefully, I promise there will be no punishment for your disobedience." The young man laughed uneasily, his eyes constantly darting from the slim figure before him to the row of seekers lining the sidewalk a short distance away.

"You can't expect me to believe that. I know what you do to test subjects who don't follow the rules." The black-clad man gave a hearty laugh.

"Zero one seven two always was a handful." A scowl played itself across the young man's face, his features darkening in an instant.

"Use her _name_!" At his heated statement, Doctor Wraith shook his head in amusement.

"Yes, you children always did like to play that game. Not like it made any difference." Noting the enraged look building upon the youth's visage, he conceded the point.

"Very well, _Theresa _always was a handful." He gave another playful shake of his head, though now his bright sapphire eyes were burning with such intensity that Robin unconsciously shifted his stance to allow for a better fighting angle.

"It just goes to show you what happens when you don't follow the rules." Tears began to form in the young man's eyes, and he could feel a lump rising within his throat.

"You're the reason she's dead! You murdered her!" The tall man let out another laugh, a condescending air overtaking his false pretense of sympathy.

"She murdered herself, you fool! Her death was of her own design." A dangerous glint enveloped the eyes of the youth, his penetrating glare aimed exclusively at the hateful man standing some distance before him.

"You pushed her past her limits, she wasn't ready yet…" An accusatory tone entered the voice of the man.

"Are you so naive? _She did it on purpose_!" A sadistic glimmer settled in the man's eyes, and he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Probably to get away from you." That caught the youth off guard, and he hung his head low in utter shock. It was a long while before he could bring himself to say anything, let alone look his persecutor in the eye. When his head did come back up, tears were running down his cheeks, and his breathing had become uneven and ragged.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that. I loved her with all my soul, and I know she loved me, too." His voice was beginning to grow stronger, as well as his confidence and sense of purpose. Little did he know all that would be stripped away from him in a matter of seconds.

"My dear boy, you don't even have a soul." Confusion and rage consumed every fiber of the young man's body, encasing him in a brilliant yellow aura. Golden eyes burned brightly as he mentally latched onto a sizeable chunk of concrete and hurled it at the black clad man with everything he had. Dr. Wraith caught the missile in one outstretched hand, reducing it to dust in an instant.

He hadn't even flinched.

The golden light subsided, fear and loathing quickly overshadowing any feelings of rage that had so briefly dominated the youth's mind. He was unable to speak, and felt as if his entire body had gone numb. The only thing he could do was glance over at the masked boy who held a similar look of astonishment swathed across his face.

All too quickly, a movement to the side once again caught the young man's attention, and it was with a renewed sense of horror that he saw the black outline of his long time captor walking so ominously towards him.

"I tire of this game, boy. You're coming with me." Luckily for him, Robin had regained his senses almost immediately, and quickly shot out a hand to catch the man by the arm as he passed.

"Wait, I still want some more ans-" The Boy Wonder was unable to finish the sentence before he realized that there was no arm resisting the pressure fashioned by his grip. His eyes grew wide indeed when fingers from opposite sides of the black limb met in the middle, pinching together the rubbery material with absolutely nothing in between.

Before he could even wonder how such a thing was possible, a gloved hand shot towards his throat from the opposite side, lifting him off the ground. One solid kick was all Robin could deliver before he was thrown far off to the side, his body sailing through the late evening sky as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. Starfire caught him in mid-air, and it was with a start that he found himself behind the T-car, a good thirty-five feet from where he had started.

"Robin? You are unharmed? The Doctor Morgan Wraith did not injure you?" He shook his head, directing a smile at the alien girl.

"Only my pride." The young woman gave him a quizzical look, not understanding the expression for what it was.

"And where is that located?" Robin only smiled, patting Star on the hand with affection. He immediately got back up, setting his attention once again to the situation at hand. At that moment, he felt very unsure whether or not to let things play out as they may, or rush headlong to the defense of the young man standing before them. After a few seconds, he nodded his head in self-satisfaction, murmuring under his breath in a grim tone so that only Starfire could hear him.

"Let's see where this goes."

-

Relieved that the masked boy was apparently all right, the youth turned his attention back to the still approaching figure.

"Leave them out of this. They have nothing to do with me." His remark was met only with a cold stare.

"They have interfered with my plans for long enough. After I'm done with you, they're next." A sharp pang of worry shot though the young man, his thoughts momentarily centering on the girl whom he had let into his mind. For some reason, the thought of her at the mercy of this man sent a shiver down his spine and a twinge of guilt through his heart. He flushed at the mere thought of this terrible person anywhere near her, and began to feed off of a peculiar emotion that he hadn't felt before.

"I won't let you hurt them." The doctor bristled at the words, his patience worn out from the youth's constant impudent behavior.

"You have no say in the matter! I will do what I want, and you will do as I command! Be quiet and come with me, _now_!" The young man's temper rose to new heights, and in that instant, he realized that it was now or never if he truly wanted to be free. With a great roar of defiance, he arched his back, flung his arms behind him, and regarded the man with as much hatred as he could muster.

"_NO!_" With that passionate cry, a flaming white light blazed deep within his eyes, casting everything around him in an iridescent radiance. Both hands came together in a deafening thunderclap, sending the black-clad doctor hurtling backwards into several of the stationary seekers on the street, knocking over a number of them in the process.

That was it. He had cast the first blow. An unsettling feeling began to grow deep within his chest, and the youth knew beyond any doubt that he was committed to the path he had chosen, even if it ultimately meant his death.

* * *

The stage is set, the players are ready, and everyone involved wants a piece of the action. Well, things may not be that intense, but I assure you that the upcoming battle will be just as good as anything you've seen on the real show (I hope). Remember that cliffhanger ending I mentioned at the beginning? That will be happening in chapter 4.

So, did you like the update? I hope it answered a few questions you might have had, as well as provide several more questions to ponder over. Don't forget to leave a comment after you read, or I'll never know what people think of the story so far.


	4. A Lovestruck Hero

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans, nor do I own anything affiliated with them. I do, however, retain the right to call any unique characters I create my intellectual property. That about sums up the disclaimer. Have fun reading the story!

I know, I know, there hasn't been much action in the plot yet. However, I never said there would be a lot in the first place, so there. (LoL) Anyway, as you can probably tell, my story is primarily going to center on Raven and my new character, whom will finally be named next chapter (well, sort of). However, I will be adding just a smidgeon of Robin/Starfire as I go along, which you most likely noticed from last chapter. (We'll just assume Cyborg is visiting Titans East on weekends to see Bumblebee.)

Besides all that, I trust you have enjoyed my fanfic so far, as I can only say that it will improve from here (I hope I don't have to eat those words…). Also, I'd like to encourage anyone reading these chapters to leave a review and tell me what you think of the storyline. I don't want to pressure you into writing some epic letter, just a line or two that expresses your thoughts. Please don't hesitate to send in negative feedback either, as the only way I will ever get better is if people point out my faults.

I'd also like to take the time to thank:

kay jolyn

Elihu

whitedarkness

They are my only reviewers as of my posting this, and I thank each of you for your input and advice pertaining to my work.

Thank you for reading, and I truly hope you enjoy Chapter 4.

* * *

Dr. Wraith rose to his feet slowly, brushing off his black jumpsuit and shoving aside several seekers as he made his way to the front of the group. He stood perfectly still, his posture revealing nothing about his mood, nor even the slightest hint of an injury sustained from the attack. All he did was stare straight ahead at the specimen before him, _his_ specimen, pondering over the best way to punish such outlandish behavior. 

A sudden glint in his eyes revealed much.

-

At the same time Morgan was propelled backwards, Raven had been trying to sort out the mixed feelings she was suddenly having. Something like this had never happened before, and it was with quite a bit of apprehension that she began to contemplate what exactly was influencing her so greatly.

That boy…no, young man before her had evoked several emotions that she had not felt in a very long time. Happiness, uncertainty, warmth, and fear all played a part in her feelings whenever she let this handsome stranger overtake her concentration.

Had she really just thought that? He was handsome, to be sure, but why did she center on such a meaningless quality? She had met plenty of pleasant looking boys in her time; Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, even Beast Boy could look rather cute when he wasn't pestering her about video games or some such nonsense. Why was it that she was fixated on this particular individual above any other?

A sudden thought came to her, and she had almost disregarded it before thinking that it may hold some answers to the turmoil brewing in her head. After she had finished probing his mind, the young man had cast her such a heart warming smile that she felt as if her face had gone up in flames. However, it wasn't the smile itself that she was pondering over, but what it had entailed.

Was it possible that he understood her? None of the other young men in her life had ever tried to do that before. Robin, of course, sympathized with what she had gone through, and Beast Boy seemed to think that if he got her to laugh just once the entire world would fall right into her lap, but neither of them had taken the time to truly find out who she was.

And now, this young man, someone she had never even laid eyes on before, came out of nowhere seeming to understand just that.

Confused and frightened by these new feelings that began to swell deep inside her, Raven had been startled to see him react so violently towards the individual before him. The anger, the tone of his voice, even the tears cascading down his face inevitably brought memories of her struggles with Trigon bubbling to the surface. He was acting the same way with this Dr. Wraith that she had behaved with her own father, and for what it was worth, she could relate to him in that respect.

Perhaps, in some vague manner that neither of them could quite explain, he did understand her better than she could have believed possible.

Or had ever hoped for.

Her thoughts would have to wait, though, as the tall, ominous figure began his casual stroll back towards the young man who had just moments ago been seething with rage the equivalent of anything Raven had felt in a very long time.

The youth, whom she now knew without doubt to be an elemental of some sort, looked absolutely haggard. His eyes were sunken in, and his jaw was just hanging open in the late night breeze. Her heart went out to him, but Robin had not yet said for them to make their move, so she bid her time and hoped that the young man would live up to whatever expectations her leader had placed upon him.

The Boy Wonder had made it back over to the group by this time, Starfire trailing behind by only a few steps. When Raven asked why he had not ordered an immediate assault, he sighed, and simply stated that they still needed to know more about the situation before they just recklessly charged. The young empath was not so sure there would be anything 'reckless' about it, and she made her thoughts quite clear by casting Robin a menacing glare. She had seen into both of their minds, or lack thereof, and the only thing she considered to be their top priority was to get this newcomer away from these hooded men as quickly as possible. The sooner they were all safe and sound back at Titan's Tower, the better.

Her thoughts once again centered on the situation at hand when Dr. Wraith stopped abruptly half-way between the titans and his object of interest. With a smile in his eyes, he addressed the youth first.

"I shall forgive you for that error in judgment. However, I'm afraid I'm not in the mood to play these games with you any longer." At that, he raised a hand high into the air and turned now to regard the band of super heroes situated some distance off to the side. Before he even completed his pivot, the youth's eyes had become as large as saucers. His pulse began to race, and he knew there was only so much time now before everything he had worked so hard to attain would be ripped away from him.

The doctor, on the other hand, was as cool and collected as ever, even going so far as bowing slightly to the masked teen in deference to his earlier cross-examination.

Robin's eyes narrowed.

Unhindered by the returned glare, Morgan's display of admiration vanished in an instant, only to be replaced by a cold persona made evident in his piercing gaze.

"I thank you one and all for your valued assistance in the recapturing of specimen number zero one seven three. My associates will be handling the situation from here. Thus, it is with a heavy heart I must inform you that your services are no longer needed, and you are to be exterminated immediately."

Before the jarring words could fully sink in, Dr. Wraith turned on his heel, walked back to his men, and let his arm fall. With horrifying precision, approximately forty seekers raised their energy rifles, took aim, and fired.

None of them could have possibly dodged such a close range attack. Even Raven, the most capable titan in terms of defense, didn't have time to create a black energy barrier large enough to protect her friends. Luckily, someone else had already prepared for such an assault.

Just as the beams of deadly red light reached their targets, the ground beneath the titans suddenly gave way and all five teens dropped into the subway below. Surprise and shock overtook everyone, though Robin was the first to speak after shaking some dust out of his hair.

"Nice work, Raven. You had me worried when you didn't throw up a defensive wall." As he looked around to cast her a thankful smile, his face slipped from gratitude to worry in an instant.

"What's the matter?" The young woman didn't even respond to the question. She looked just as perplexed as he had, though her gaze was directed upward towards the spot they had just fallen through. Her words came out as no more than a whisper, though everyone assembled undoubtedly heard them.

"He…saved us." The rare sight of Raven mystified was enough for the rest of the team to follow her unblinking stare upward as well. Along the entire perimeter of the hole were residual flickers of both red and gold light, accentuated by the drippings of molten asphalt that lined the entire circumference of the opening.

The truth of her statement was immediately obvious to the rest of them, and it was with a collective inward sigh that they all thanked whoever might be listening that this new guy was on _their_ side. After a second, Raven's expression darkened and she locked two piercing lavender eyes on Robin.

"We have to help him." The Boy Wonder nodded, and regarded the rest of the team as well.

"We've let this go on for long enough. Let's give the doctor a taste of his own medicine. Teen titans, GO!"

Seekers were just beginning to approach the gaping crater when a barrage of starbolts, bird-a-rangs, sinister black energy, and a green pterodactyl carrying an angry looking cybernetic teenager burst through the remainder of the broken earth with unrelenting fury.

"Star, take point and keep them scattered!" The young girl nodded quickly before flying upward and unleashing a hail of emerald destruction on anything in her line of sight. A short distance off, dark auras encompassed any weapons within Raven's general area, ripping them away from their owner's hands and breaking them apart with several loud snaps. Having deposited his friend safely back on the ground, Beast Boy quickly turned into a rhinoceros and began charging through the ranks of hooded figures with ease.

Robin and Cyborg were taking a more methodical approach in the sense that they were fighting one on one. Bo staff in hand, the Boy Wonder was making short work of the disarmed henchmen, warding off several at once with precise twirls and thrusts of his preferred weapon. With all the agility of an acrobat, the masked teen vaulted over the figure he was currently fighting only to land a powerful double kick right in the chest of the person behind, taking out his initial target with a quick leg sweep.

Having dispatched everyone in his immediate area, Robin took a moment to see how the rest of his team was doing.

Cyborg was waist deep in seekers, though a few well-placed punches and one or two sonic cannon attacks cleared up the problem quite nicely. Starfire, for all of her aerial maneuvering, was having difficultly avoiding all the laser rounds shot up into the air seemingly at random. The Boy Wonder had gotten so far as to have three freeze disks in hand before he saw black energy surround several gun toting figures and hurl them against a wall. He didn't even see Beast Boy, but a sense of relief washed over him a few seconds later when he heard the familiar cry of a velociraptor followed quickly by several booming thuds.

Smirking to himself, Robin quickly made his way unobserved to a few more seekers, striking them down with a flurry of swift punches.

"Can't let them have all the fun."

By that time, Cyborg had managed to team up with Beast Boy, and both were back-to-back wreaking havoc on the throng of attackers before them.

"Hey Cy, I already got like eight guys! Bet ya can't beat that." He gave the metallic young man a solid nudge in the back. Cyborg smirked, taking a few more pot shots before answering with a raucous laugh.

"And that makes twelve, little man." To his great delight, he could actually hear Beast Boy snort in contempt over all the noise around them.

-

During all the fighting so far, the young elementalist had only been able to watch in absolute wonder. Of course he had heard the whispered rumors back at the institute of teens who were not held prisoner; that they actually went out of their way to help other people every day. It also was said that they were so powerful that Dr. Wraith could never get his hands on them, regardless of how hard he tried. No matter how much the youth had wanted to believe such things, he had never really let himself think that they were actually true.

Until now.

Seeing these people, no older than himself, really, fighting so selflessly for his well being made him feel quite good inside, not to mention very humbled. All this time, he had felt very alone, and very frightened. He hadn't even talked to anyone since he managed to break out four days ago, and the only thing he had eaten was an old grinder that was found lying on top of a dumpster yesterday, washed down with a few handfuls of rainwater that had accumulated on a small tarp nearby.

Never in his whole life had he felt more uncertain than he had the past several days. Had he made the right choice? Was he strong enough yet? Would this all work out in the end? Even more important that any of that, would Dr. Wraith ever manage to find him again? The answer to that last question was obviously yes, and he felt sick to his stomach that he had dragged others into this predicament. However, it was with a sense of renewed confidence that he assessed the situation before him.

Though he desperately wanted nothing more right now than to just talk to that girl whom he had shared his mind with temporarily, he knew there were much more important things to worry about. These teens fighting for his behalf were putting their lives on the line for no better reason than wishing to see him safe, at whatever cost that may be. No one forced them to do what they did; it was a choice they had all made, and it was a choice they were obviously determined to honor. For that, he respected each and every one of them very much, and wished only that he could find it in himself to live up to the example that they set before him.

That…_prison_ he had been forced to call home for so many years was finally just a memory, and if it were within his power, it would stay that way for the rest of his life. Yet, he had made a promise to one day return and rescue the others who were still stuck there, though for now he believed they would be better off where they were. Thus, it was with a bit of serious contemplation that he thought about what the best course of action would be from here. Alas, his thoughts kept returning to the group of young super heroes before him. If the titans had taught him anything in the short time he had been in their awe-inspiring presence, it was that to give up was to die.

And he most certainly did not want to die.

At that thought, he made up his mind. With a final mental slap to boost his morale followed by a grim smirk played across his lips, he leapt into the battle with all the fury he could muster.

-

"Titan's, regroup!" Only a handful of seekers were left standing as Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg took defensive positions around Robin, all the while keeping an eye on their surroundings for any possible sneak attacks.

"Did any of you see Wraith?" Starfire was the first to answer, shaking her head in an apologetic manner.

"I was unable to locate the 'Wraith' of which you speak, though I think he may have escaped during our battle." Robin nodded his agreement, looking off to the handful of seekers who were now regrouping a slight distance off to the side. A smile played itself across his face, and he drew forth several energy disks. Just as he was lining up the shot, a bright flash of light shook him out of his concentration.

Huge gouts of searing flames had appeared out of nowhere, sealing the remaining handful of masked figures within a twisting inferno of insufferable heat. As the titans shielded their eyes, each of them caught sight of the young man from before making his way out of the shadows, a fiery red aura surrounding his entire body. With a sudden flick of his hand, blue wisps of color mingled with the ruby light, and a nearby fire hydrant virtually exploded as he effortlessly directed the water to converge upon and hose down the firestorm set before him.

As the band of super heroes watched the incredible display of sheer power, they likewise could not help but stare at the marvelous show of lights and colors that danced around the youth in a breathtaking display of beauty and grandeur. Strands of scarlet light blended with tendrils of cobalt blue to create magnificent shades of purple cascading down the entire length of the lad's body, transforming his image into something extraordinary.

Starfire was mesmerized, and could only wrap her arms around Robin's shoulder as she looked on with awe.

"Is that not the most beautiful sight you have ever laid your eyes upon?" The Boy Wonder looked over his shoulder at the girl behind him. Despite the situation, he could not help but grin, and the deafening roar of the fiery blaze adequately masked his response.

"Almost."

Just as soon as it had started, the spectacle of sights and sounds abruptly came to an end as all the water and fire dissipated in one final puff of hissing steam. When the smoke cleared, towering pillars of cooled asphalt could be seen lining the perimeter of the figures trapped inside, making escape quite impossible.

All eyes turned upon the youth, and he immediately seemed to shrink back under their gaze. Cyborg was the first to break the silence with a wide grin and a short laugh.

"C'mon man, we ain't gonna bite ya. Get over here so we can thank you properly." At his words, the young man took a few hesitant steps forward, then suddenly relaxed visibly and jogged the rest of the distance.

By this time, his sandy blonde hair hung limp around his face, and the shoulders that had looked so broad before were slumped forward. He looked each titan in the eyes, forcing a weak smile on his face.

"Thank you for saving me." Beast Boy nearly jumped on him in his haste to reply.

"Dude, are you kidding? We totally owed you! If you hadn't done that awesome ground melting thingy we'd all look like Swiss cheese right now!" The youth tried to keep the smile on his face, but he also couldn't help but feel put on the spot. There wasn't much time to think about it, however, given that a few seconds later he found himself in a bear hug that felt more like a vice grip.

"Thank you for your earlier assistance, as it was much appreciated!" Starfire let him go, and instead cast a beaming smile from point blank range.

"I would be honored if you would be the ship of my friend!" She finished her words with a big grin, leaving the young man staring at her dumbly. Before he could respond, Robin grabbed her by the arm and more or less dragged her away.

"Let's give him some time to relax, he's obviously been through a lot already. We can talk about 'friendship' later, OK?" The Tameranian girl set her shimmering green eyes on the Boy Wonder with a hint of disappointment, and then she pouted.

"If you think that would be best, Robin, then I will do as you ask." Not willing to let Starfire's moping get in the way of a good first impression, Cyborg stepped forward, gave the new guy a solid slap on the back that almost sent him flying, and smiled broadly.

"So, ya hungry kid? I know I am! Ya like waffles?" Well, a good impression as well as a good meal.

The young man set a confused glace upon the huge cybernetic teen, though within a few moments, his eyes began to narrow dangerously. Cyborg, on the other hand, got the wrong impression.

"Whoa, hey man, don't look at me like that! All ya gotta say is you'd rather have bacon or something. It's all good." After a second, the mechanical teen realized he was not the focal point of the penetrating stare. As he turned to follow the kid's line of sight, his jaw dropped and he motioned for the other titans to turn around.

"Aw, man, this is _not_ good." The green changeling suddenly looked horror-stricken.

"Dude! They can't be! We totally kicked their butts!" Starfire regarded Beast Boy with more than a little bit of worry.

"Perhaps we did not 'kick the butt' as well as we had thought." As each titan regarded the situation, it suddenly became obvious that this would be a long night.

More than half the seekers were already back on their feet, and the rest were quickly following suit. Not one of them looked to be injured in the slightest.

Raven, who had up to this point remained behind the others in an effort to keep her emotions in check, strode forward and regarded the youth with an unblinking gaze. When she was within four feet of him, she made sure her barriers were in place before speaking.

"Do you have any idea how to stop these things?" Taken aback by the fact that she had even spoken to him, the youth stumbled over a few unintelligible words before focusing himself.

"I…uh…no. Seekers act as guards where I'm from, and I didn't even realize they could fight until now." He seemed a little dejected at giving such menial information, and his demeanor only got worse as he shook his head and continued on.

"They don't sleep, they don't eat, and they don't let us have a moment of peace. I don't even know what they look like under those hoods." A few eyebrows shot up at the word 'us', but no one thought it necessary to raise a question at this time. Raven, on the other hand, was not content with so little information. She took another bold step forward…and abruptly tripped on some loose rocks.

Purely on instinct, the youth shot out both his hands to catch the falling girl. One hand caught her squarely on the shoulder, slowing her momentum significantly. The other hand, however, pressed flush against an entirely different area.

With a small yelp, he wrenched his hand away from her chest as if he had been burnt, his face quickly surrendering to a crimson glow. She, on the other hand, spun away and did her best to conceal the utmost embarrassment she now felt. As if to capitalize on her predicament, several adjacent streetlights were sheathed in black energy and promptly exploded. A shower of sparks gradually descended upon both figures, setting them in a surreal lighting that revealed both of their rosy complexions as if the sun itself were shining on their faces.

With a sigh, Raven considered her situation. _Oh, no, I couldn't just take a simple step forward; I had to trip right over some random object in the middle of the road!_ She bristled at her own stupidity, and then took a deep breath. _Well,_ _so much for keeping my cool. Why would he do such a stupid thing, anyway? It's not like I couldn't have just levitated or something. Still, it was kind of nice…no, I can't think like that! I need to keep my emotions in check, not just let them run wild! _At that, she gave her head a good shake, and seriously began to think she was slowly going crazy._ What's happening to me?_

An ironic thing indeed, it was another bout of laser fire that actually saved them from a most uncomfortable explanation.

At once, each titan set their attention to the task at hand and forced any other thoughts from their head. In a matter of seconds, the young man was left alone once again, thinking about what had just happened, and hoping against hope that, right before she had flown off, he had actually spied a thin smile played across the young woman's features.

-

From a small abandoned factory some distance away from the fighting, Dr. Wraith watched the absolute anarchy with great interest. His confidence in the seekers was unmatched, as he knew full well that nothing the titans could muster would keep them down for long. Those rubberized suits were nothing less than industrial grade pressure-treated polymers fashioned together with an intricate set of titanium webbing that ran through the entire material, making it impervious to nearly any form of attack known to man.

Yes, the seekers would soon take care of these meddlesome children once and for all, leaving him free to continue his experiments blissfully unhindered by any further complications. A laugh rose unbidden to his lips. Before the day was through, zero one seven three would once again be placed under lock and key, solidifying the final element of his plans and setting into motion the most radical evolutionary advancement humans have ever made in the history of the world.

-

"Cyborg, cover me!" As the green and red clad superhero speeded along an open stretch of roadway, sky blue waves of condensed sonic energy ripped through the night air with the precision of a finely calibrated machine.

"Robin, you better run faster man, 'cause I can't hold them off for ever!" As much as they hated to admit it, this second round of fighting was going far worse than the first. Already, Beast Boy was out of the battle, nursing a tender arm that had been on the receiving end of a scathing laser shot. Starfire did her best to cover him, but starbolts and emerald eye beams were just not having the same impact that they had before.

Even Raven was being backed up against a wall, so to speak, as she was spending just as much time summoning up black energy shields as she was attacking. The only relief from the harrowing situation seemed to come in the manner that even though they were greatly outnumbered, their hooded adversaries were slow moving at best, and only a handful of them still possessed a working energy rifle.

Another benefit to the titans was that their mysterious new 'friend' was fighting just as voraciously as they were, if not more so. His movements were outlined in a rainbow assortment of colors, and his actions in general seemed quite chaotic and unpredictable. They of course realized that he had the most to lose in a situation like this, and it was with a light heart that each member of the team tried to keep an eye on their fighting companion when they were able to do so.

That very fact was much appreciated a few moments later when Cyborg spied a single seeker making its way towards the young man unseen from behind.

"Kid! Watch out behind you!" At the warning, the youth spun on his heel, practically coming face to face with one of the hated things. Panicking, he mentally groped around for something to throw. Finding something heavy several feet back, a white aura flickered across his eyes as a large metal pipe shot right at the attacker.

His aim had been wild in the spur of the moment, and thus it was with a look of surprise that he saw the tube strike the reflective faceplate, the object in question protesting the vicious assault with a loud crack. A moment later, the figure dropped to the ground and began to seize violently. Another few seconds passed before it went completely still.

Just as the youth had been about to give the limp form a cautious nudge, pure white gas of some sort began to hiss out of the opening created in the visor, billowing up into a small cloud before dissipating completely. A final examination revealed the figure to be completely wilted, not to mention deflated. With a look of jubilation, the young man glanced back over his shoulder and began to yell his findings to the others.

Seekers began to drop like flies after that.

Bird-a-rangs and starbolts began to aim directly at the head of each figure, as well as black energy and sonic cannon blasts. At one point, even Beast Boy was able to deliver a final blow to one that got too close, changing his one good arm into that of a gorilla's and sending the hooded figure sailing backwards.

Within minutes, all but a handful of suits remained intact.

-

Still watching from the same factory window, Morgan grew enraged at the sight of his beloved, mindless pets being destroyed right before his eyes. With a howl of rage, he cursed his specimen standing so smugly off to the side. He had no idea what he was doing! This would surely ruin everything…

With one final roar, he jumped to his feet and rushed outside, determined to finish this himself if need be.

-

Back in the battlefield, the youth was far too encroached in fighting what was directly in front of him to notice what lurked in the shadows beyond his sight. Inching forward with every step, Dr. Wraith made his way cautiously over to the youth, a thin black pole held in one hand. Eventually, he reached a point at which he could go no further.

Raven was still fighting valiantly, and she had just cracked the mask of yet another seeker when she thought she glimpsed a moving shadow somewhat off in the distance.

Thinking nothing of it at first, surprise dominated her features at the sight of the doctor leaping out from the concealing darkness and racing headlong towards the exposed back of the youth. The black stick he held in one out stretched hand began to pulse blue with electrical energy; a cattle prod.

Worry for the young man overtook her senses, and it was with a flourish of her cloak that she was enveloped in darkness and teleported right behind the mysterious youth.

The figure before her was less than thirty feet away, and closing fast. At her sudden appearance, he froze. She wished to end this fast, so she instantly closed her eyes and began to chant.

"Azarath…" At the sound of a voice behind him, the lad spun about. At the same time, Dr. Wraith dropped the weapon he held and reached behind his back in order to pull out a concealed laser gun.

"Metrion…" The youth could only stare for a second, trying to sort out what was going on. Then he saw the rifle. The man in black raised the weapon and took aim. All he could think about was the girl in front of him.

"Zinth-" Just before she could finish the incantation, something large and heavy fiercely shoved her to the side, knocking her hood down to her shoulders.

She heard a lasar shot.

Looking around to see what in the world had hit her with such force, she was horrified to see the young man she had been trying to protect lying on the ground, a small pool of blood gathering beneath his body.

A tall, thin figure in a black suit was standing nearby, holding a smoking gun.

Absolute rage consumed her thoughts and feelings. A sense of dread permeated all of it, but it was the rage that burned into her most deeply. Bright red light swelled deep within her eyes, and it was with a cry of fury and anguish that she hurled him backwards into a brick wall some forty-five feet away.

Turning back around, she fell to her knees beside him and gently pulled on one of his shoulders, fearing the worst. As he rolled over completely, a slight groan escaped his lips.

It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

-

Meanwhile, Dr. Wraith rose to his feet and began to retreat. His experiments could wait a little while. Let the boy have his accursed fun. It would be all the more enjoyable to see him kicking and screaming as he was dragged back to the institute. With a smile still in his eyes, Morgan disappeared down a side alleyway.

-

Quickly looking over the young man's body, Raven saw the blood was flowing from a wound somewhere on his abdomen. With a sharp motion, his ragged shirt split open, revealing both an entry wound and an exit wound located in the front and side of his lower torso.

Without hesitation, she placed both hands over the grievous injury and began to concentrate. Soon enough, a pale blue light encompassed both her hands, and the flow of blood gradually stemmed to a slight trickle, and then nothing at all. Relaxing a bit, she was relieved to see his eyes flutter open.

"You're going to be alright now, don't worry." She did her best to put on a smile, though she feared that it might look more like a grimace. He didn't seem to notice, and only looked up at her with a warm smile on his lips.

-

Off to the side, Cyborg had just finished off the last seeker with a powerful right hook. Seeing his chance to gain some information from their mysterious assailants, he scanned the mist as it escaped from the suit.

His one human eye grew wide indeed.

-

Despite the intense pangs of worry coursing through her body, that smile still evoked emotions inside her that she wasn't quite ready to deal with. In a few moments, though, she would have many other things to think about.

Though he was awake, his eyes were only half open, and Raven began to worry whether or not he was even able to see her. That idea washed away just as soon as she had thought it.

With a shaky movement, the young man reached up and cupped her cheek delicately in his hand. At his touch, her eyes grew wide, and soon began to sparkle in the moonlight that was fast rising over the city. She was trying to deny the look of absolute serenity in his gaze, as well as the way the light from above made his hair seem to glisten.

His thoughts, however, were jumbled at best, and though he wasn't sure what exactly had happened to him, he was sure of one thing. The girl he was now looking at was the single most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Without the cowl shadowing her features, she took on an almost exotic look with her small button nose and almond shaped eyes.

And it was her eyes that kept his attention the most. They were violet in color, though it was hard to tell exactly what shade with the beautiful manner in which they just seemed to catch and hold onto any light in the general vicinity. Her pale skin looked breathtaking in the basking glow of the moonlight, and it was with a joyful thought that he believed she was an angel come to console him in his last minutes of life.

With that idea in mind, he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. In turn, Raven took on a pained look, though she smiled nonetheless as she tilted her head into his palm, placing one of her hands over his. Regardless of her rising comfort with the young man, his next words, spoken in a soft whisper, would strike her to the very core.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Thank you for letting me die in your arms." With that, his hand slipped out from beneath hers, fell squarely into her lap, and he blacked out.

-

By that time, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy had assembled around Cyborg, waiting for a briefing on what he had found. To say the least, he looked grim.

"C'mon Cy. It can't be that bad. Just tell us already!" The green titan was flailing his arms about, trying to get a better look at the cybernetic teen's arm display. Taking a deep breath to cleanse his thoughts, Cyborg finally gave in to Beast Boy's bantering and just blurted out his findings.

"The gas isn't gas. It's a highly condensed ethereal combination of super charged ions mixed with some kind of vaporized ectoplasmic substance that's held together by a very powerful negative polarity." At that, Robin's arms, which had been crossed over his chest, dropped limply to his sides. Starfire's eyes were as large as saucers. Beast Boy, on the other hand, practically had question marks dancing above his head.

"Dude! In English! We're not all super geniuses here, remember?" Cyborg gave the changeling a bland look before sighing deeply.

"BB, we were fighting ghosts." Beast Boy's mouth fell open. For once in his life, the changeling was at a complete loss for words.

-

Raven rose to her feet gracefully, checking to make sure that he still actually had a pulse. Calling over to her friends in a monotone voice, she didn't even react when Cyborg eventually said that he would make it as long as they got him back to Titan's Tower immediately. When she was satisfied that he would be safe in the mechanical teen's more than capable hands, the pale young woman casually strolled a short distance away and stared out into the night. Her composure was icy cold, and she made sure for the umpteenth time that every one of her emotional barriers was firmly in place.

At that moment, she felt as if even the slightest breeze could knock her right over. Again she checked her barriers, knowing full well that if she even let a tiny bit of what had just transpired into her realm of consciousness, she would be on the ground weeping uncontrollably. Huge swells of emotions continuously rose to the surface, and it was as if she was holding back a tidal wave in her mind with nothing but sheer willpower. Still, despite all her best efforts, a tiny trickle of emotions escaped her prison in the only way she could allow.

Set upon her bland, expressionless face was a river of tears that would just not end. What had she done? The way she felt about him, all of these emotions that were so familiar yet so foreign, even the fact that they had just met this evening. Nothing could dissuade her from the unrelenting truth of what she now felt, and for that, there could be no salvation.

The young woman had committed the ultimate sin against what she was, and now was forced to accept her fate with a sense of resignation that she had grown so used to under the constant effects of Trigon deep within her. After all this time, she still couldn't fully control her emotions to the level of perfection she constantly strived for. Now, the result of her inattentiveness to what should have been the most important undertaking of her entire life clearly presented itself. With a final deep breath, Raven centered her thoughts on maintaining the walls within her psyche as a slow acceptance of her self-imposed sentence began to take hold deep within her mind.

Love was something best considered over a cup of herbal tea.

* * *

Well, that was…long. Oh well, anyway, did you all think I did a good job with the fight scene? If not, tell me what needs to improve (I haven't written very many fight scenes before). Also, how about the cliffhanger ending? (Wait…that _was_ a cliffhanger, right? Uh oh…) 

No matter which direction your opinion is heading, please don't forget to review. It will provide me with a little feedback so I can keep writing and you can keep reading.

That way, everyone's happy!

Thank you for taking the time to read all this! I hope you enjoyed chapter 4.


	5. What Dreams May Come

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans, nor do I own anything affiliated with them. I do, however, retain the right to call any unique characters I create my intellectual property. That about sums up the disclaimer. Have fun reading the story!

Right from the start,I need to mention that this chapter will be taking on the genre of Horror for a brief time, so be warned.

And now, I'd like to take the time to thank my reviewers for Chapter 4:

Milenka-Kismet: If I read your assessment of my story correctly, the fact that you actually reviewed my work is a huge honor for me. So, with that in mind, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your valued input. Also, thank you very much for the offer of help regarding my writing. I may take you up on that offer some day. One more thing: Rping? I know that means role-playing, but how would you suggest I do that, exactly?

Darkest Raven: I'm very glad that you like my story so much! Hopefully, it will keep your interest for a long time to come, as I am already in the process of creating two or three devastating plot twists a little later on in the story. Until then, enjoy!

loves-winged-dark-angel: Very short and to the point. Thanks!

whitedarkness: Thank you for this review as well as all the others! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Elihu: I really tried to take your words to heart (no pun intended). The aspect of love shall be gradually worked into the storyline, though I do intend to have a whole lot of little things happen that guide their affection for one another along its due course. Just reel me in if things start to develop too fast.

And with that, I humbly introduce you to the next installment of my beloved little story.

* * *

The youth groaned, cradling his aching head in both hands. He couldn't even think straight, and it almost seemed as if he were watching his own movements through someone else's eyes. Slowly, he made his way to a standing position, and leaned heavily against a firm wall that was situated right beside him.

Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, he looked over to see what he was resting against.

The view of a pure white hallway presented itself to the youth, as his palm was pressed flush with a transparent Plexiglas divider between himself and the outside world. A sense of absolute dread began to seep into his mind, and it was with all the hesitance of a man expecting to see Death itself looking back at him did he slowly turn around.

He thought he was going to vomit.

_This can't be … I escaped…didn't I? What about the girl I met? She was real, right? Did I just imagine her? Did I imagine everything? Was it all a dream? Oh, please, don't let it all have been a dream… _

The young man made his way around the small cubicle numbly; taking note of everything that was there.

Two cots, one sink, and a toilet. Yes, it was all here. He could even see the metal plates with numbers inscribed upon them bolted over each mattress.

A strange sense of familiarity took shape deep within his mind, and to his utmost horror, he found it comforting. This cell had been his home for as long as he could remember, and the only thing missing from it was the one person who had kept him sane all this time.

Memories of Theresa began to flood his thoughts, and he grinned despite himself when he noticed the almost nonexistent depression in her mattress. She had always been so thin, and he could still remember trying to get her to eat some of his rations so that she wouldn't appear as frail. Every time, she would just look at him with a smile and pat him on the cheek for his kindheartedness, though not once did she ever accept his offer.

A whole wash of memories and emotions began to assail his mind, some good, though most of them bad. Images of Dr. Wraith took their place right next to jokes with other detainees, just as easily as his escape blended together with Theresa's death.

_His_ escape. If only she could have been alive so that they could have left this cursed place together.

Anger began to rise within his heart, and it was with a look of contempt that the youth regarded the whitewashed titanium walls surrounding his person.

_I don't care if it was just a dream…I know what freedom is like now, and I want it back. I'm not going to just sit down and take it, not any more… _

There was a fire burning deep within his eyes, and it was beginning to clear up the sense of disembodiment that was still somewhat present in his thoughts.

_Wraith can't hold me here forever. I'll fight him all over again just for the chance to see a sunrise one more time. _

He turned around abruptly and walked right up to the transparent wall, a sight that had always mocked him by showing the way out, yet denying any hope of reaching it.

_I won't be a prisoner any longer; I'll die before I submit to another treatment session. _

The youth was bristling with rage now, trying to prepare himself for what he was going to do. He hated this place with every fiber of his being, and wanted nothing more than to lay waste to the entire complex, but he still remembered that his powers were useless here. Something in the air kept his telekinetic abilities subdued, and thus it was with a more straightforward approach that he addressed the wall before him.

"I'll bring this whole place down on my head before I let Project E.L.E.M.E.N.T. take its course."

Centering himself, he punched straight out with everything he had.

Never before in his life had this worked. He knew that even as he drew back his arm, remembering the time he had shattered his hand trying this exact same thing. The pain had been excruciating, and it was with a solemn promise to himself that he vowed never to try this again.

His actions now only proved the desperation he felt to be away from this nightmarish place.

With a yelp of surprise, the youth's fist sailed right through the area where the Plexiglas should have been. His momentum knocked him off balance, and it was with a tremendous thud that he landed sprawled out on the floor.

Jumping to his feet, he whirled about, an incredulous expression etched onto every part of his face. The wall was back, just as it had been a moment ago.

Before he could properly set his mind to consider what had happened, a gentle sob could be heard echoing up and down the vacant hallway. The young man's eyes grew wide, and he could feel a cold chill travel up his spine.

He hadn't heard that sound in almost three years, not since the day she died. With a choked whisper, he spoke her name.

"Theresa…?" All his other thoughts took a backseat to the pressing matter of finding his best friend.

"Theresa! Where are you?" Nothing else mattered as he raced up and down the seemingly endless hallway. None of the other rooms on either side of the passage were occupied, nor were there any seekers patrolling the corridors.

_Was she alive? Did she only die in my dream? How long have I been asleep? Is this even real? I can't tell anymore… _

The sobbing seemed to be coming from all directions at once, making it impossible to find her in this manner. He needed some sort of guide.

"Theresa, say something! Tell me where you are!" The sobbing only grew louder, and he was soon even more confused than before. Just as he had been about to start off again, he heard a choked cry right to the side of him.

The youth spun on his heel, and saw a little girl of no more than twelve years sitting in the middle of the room, weeping. As he looked at the numbers over the beds, he was startled to see it was their chamber.

_She's just as I remember her…but that was three years ago… _

Things weren't adding up, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was get back in the room he had feared so much for most of his life. Both fists hammered futilely at the solid wall, and it was with a sense of terrible grief that he could only look upon her helplessly, tears quickly forming in his eyes.

"Theresa…please look up. I'm here. You don't have to cry anymore." After a few seconds, the girl in question wiped an arm across her face and sniffled a few times before doing as he asked.

"Who…who are you?" It pained him to hear that she somehow didn't remember, but he took it in stride. With a smile on his face, he answered her in a soft voice.

"It's me, Raphael. Don't you remember? We named each other soon after we first got here so we wouldn't be just numbers any more. You were so happy to have a name…" His voice cracked at the end, but his smile remained.

"Do you remember now?" She kept looking at him for a few seconds, and then nodded her head. The tiny girl gradually stopped crying, and slowly rose to her feet. She made her way over to the transparent enclosure and beckoned for the young man to bend down. As he did so, her soft features suddenly transformed into a vicious snarl.

"_You're the reason I'm dead_." His eyes widened considerably, and the entire ceiling abruptly collapsed inside the chamber, crushing her beneath several tons of concrete and steel.

She hadn't even tried to move out of the way.

A paralyzing wave of despair passed over him, and it was with a slow, fearful stride backwards that the youth attempted to remain standing amidst the tortured thoughts now swirling through his head. Despite the horrific sight before him, he was acutely aware of backing up into something that felt like rubber. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified greatly.

A hesitant glance over his left shoulder revealed two piercing blue eyes set behind that horrible black mask.

"Welcome back." Without warning, two gloved hands shot forward and the young man suddenly found himself slammed head first into the wall with enough force to knock him senseless. When he shook off the dizziness, he saw Theresa's broken face pressed right up against the glass opposite his own. Despite the sudden rush of bile to his mouth, it was not the sight of her corpse that made him feel sick.

What truly horrified him was when her eyes suddenly popped open.

His stifled cry of terror reverberated off the wall as he tried desperately to get away from the gruesome sight before him.

_None of this is possible…it can't be real… _

His thoughts were displaced a few moments later when the hooded man leaned in close and began to whisper in his ear.

"You have always been such a fool. Did you really think I wouldn't find you again? It was only a matter of time…" The young man squirmed, but Dr. Wraith's grip was like iron. Morgan let out a hollow laugh that cut right through the terrified youth.

"There is no escape from your own mind, boy. I'll always be here, somewhere, waiting for you to lower your guard. Then, when you least expect it, the experiments shall continue…" With that, the painful hold vanished, and the youth spun about.

No one was there.

His heart was racing. He turned back to the Plexiglas wall, and saw only an empty room, void of any debris. While his hand slowly came up from his side to cautiously inspect the material, he heard a faint dripping sound behind him.

As he turned, all the color drained from his face, and his eyes momentarily lost their focus. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, and couldn't think. The only thing that was remotely under his control were the short, wheezing breaths he was now taking due to the constriction in his chest.

Standing five feet in front of him was the mangled body of his friend, looking as if it had just been pulled from the wreckage that had only moments ago been their room. Long blonde hair was now matted with blood, and the only thing he could clearly make out were the lifeless sky blue eyes that remained locked on his face.

She lurched forward, and he could hear the sickening crunch and squish of bone and flesh as her body moved unsteadily towards him. With a final step, she fell into his arms, and it was all that he could do not to swoon. A hideous grimace passed over her torn features as she looked up, and he could only translate it as a smile. One of her hands rose shakily from her side and gently caressed his face, leaving smears of blood and gore all along his jaw.

By this point, his brain had more or less ceased to function, as he could only look down at the sight he never thought he would actually lay eyes upon. All this time, he had wanted to know once and for all if she had actually died. He had only assumed so when her body had never been recovered after the terrible accident that occurred three years ago, but who could actually live through such a horrendous disaster? It took them seven months just to clear out all the rubble. There was no way she could have survived…

But now, to have his enduring hope for her safety crushed so brutally as to see her corpse standing before him, it was simply too much to bear. He hardly registered the movement as her disfigured hand slid around the back of his neck and pulled him down close. Her whispered words were choked with blood, and it was with a horrifying sensation that he could actually feel some of her gore splatter onto his foot.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you, but don't worry…" She pulled him a bit closer, and with all the gentleness of a child, kissed him tenderly on the cheek. He was vaguely aware of blood oozing down his neck.

"_You'll be joining me soon enough_." And with that, she bit heavily into his face.

-

Starfire received the fright of her life when the young man she had been caring for suddenly screamed and sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for air. His eyes were wild looking, and he was frantically groping at the side of his face for some reason. She rushed over to his side immediately, her thoughts centering on keeping him from moving around too much.

Placing both hands on his shoulders, she gradually guided the youth back down to the soft bed beneath him.

"It is alright, you are among friends now. The Doctor Morgan Wraith is no longer present." It was the only thing she could think of to say on the spur of the moment, and it was with a sense of relief that her words slowly began to take effect. She cast him a disarming smile before warily stepping away.

He was shrouded in a cold sweat, making the light sheets covering him stick to his moist body. For a split second, though, he thought it was blood. That notion seemed rather out of place to him at the moment, as the instant he woke up the nightmare had already become hazy and clouded. Regardless, he still rubbed a free hand over his chest to make sure. Within a few seconds, the feelings of trepidation passed, and he began to calm down once again.

That was when the dull ache of his wounds began to set in. He gingerly placed a hand over his stomach, and winced at the pain it caused. Both eyes set a questioning look upon the young woman to his side, and then he slowly peeled away the cotton fabric until his entire upper body was exposed.

His face scrunched up at the sight of the bandaged wounds, and he once again took on a quizzical expression.

"What…happened to me?" This time, it was Starfire who cast him a questioning look.

"You do not remember?" The young man shook his head slowly before shifting his attention back to the injuries. Meanwhile, the Tameranian girl's brow furrowed. Another thought suddenly entered her mind.

"Do you remember _me_?" The youth studied her face closely, and then shook his head once again. Granted, there was a faint sense of familiarity, but not enough to place her in his scrambled thoughts.

_Perhaps he has got the amnesia. I have heard that earthlings suffer from such things after sustaining considerable damage. _The young woman considered the situation for a moment, and then a bright smile suddenly played itself across her features. _I shall fetch Robin! Surely, he will have some knowledge of what to do in a situation such as this! _Confident in her decision, she turned to the youth.

"I am going to retrieve my good friend Robin so that he may assist you in your time of need. Please remain where you are until we return." Glancing upward, he nodded dumbly before she flew off down the hallway.

For some reason, the fact that she could fly at all didn't strike him as the least bit odd. Several images of flashing green light suddenly filled his thoughts, though he had no idea what to make of it. As he tried to concentrate on the fuzzy images in his mind, a sudden jolt of pain shot through his skull.

The youth rubbed his eyes, warding off the discomfort brought on by the unexpected headache. Despite the throbbing, he was still left with an impression of the last thing he had in his thoughts before being interrupted. That, however, left him even more confused than before. With a clueless expression on his face, he considered the significance of his fading memory.

_What in the world is the 'ship of my friend'…? _

_- _

Meanwhile, Starfire had managed to arouse Robin out of sleep with a few not so subtle knocks outside his quarters. A few seconds passed, and the young woman was just about to thump on his door again when she heard some faint grumbling inside.

"Robin? You are awake?" The masked boy finally rolled out of bed at the sound of her voice, stealing a glance at his alarm clock before walking over to the door.

_Three thirty in the morning…great. This had better not be about trying to get Silky house-broken again… _

With a quiet hiss, the twin metallic doors swished open to present a very serious looking Starfire. His expression of annoyance disappeared in an instant, and he was now on full alert. She, on the other hand, could not maintain her demeanor after taking one good look at his features. A sudden fear took hold of him, and he reflexively reached up to make sure his mask was on. Confident that everything was in place, he leveled a quizzical look at the girl before him.

"What?" His question snapped her back to attention, though she only proceeded to smile broadly and reach out to pat him gently on the head. His puzzled look momentarily intensified, though he quickly realized what had so caught her attention. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Your hair has softened considerably since last I saw you. Please, what has caused it to change in such a way?" His uncomfortable expression hardened into a grimace.

_How could I be so stupid? I washed out all of my hair gel before I went to bed! I can't believe she saw me like this…_Thinking quickly, Robin just spurted out the first thing that entered his mind.

"It's an Earth thing." Just as he said it, the masked boy groaned inwardly.

_Nice one, genius. That quick wit sure does come in handy from time to time. _

Despite the poor explanation, Starfire giggled and beamed a smile at him.

"It is a…cute Earth thing." Robin's eyes bulged out from behind his mask.

_Did she just say I was cute? _

Before the young woman could inquire about the sudden dilation of all the capillaries located in her friend's cheeks, Raven abruptly turned a corner at the end of the hall and quickly glided over to them.

"I heard someone scream. What happened?" Robin cast a questioning look at Starfire.

"Someone screamed?" The Tameranian girl regained her senses immediately, and quickly explained to Raven and Robin about the mysterious newcomer's panic and partial memory loss. The Boy Wonder regarded Starfire with an incredulous expression.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" The young woman gave him a sheepish look and simply shrugged. With a quick apology, she flew back down the hall to check on their patient. Looking back at Raven, the masked boy thought he could detect a shallow grin on her features.

"_What_?" Smirking once again, she pulled up her cowl and began to glide down the hallway after Starfire. When she was almost out of earshot, the young empath turned her head and looked back to where Robin was still standing.

"Nice hair." At her words, the Boy Wonder shot a hand up to cover his head, than let it fall lifelessly to his side with a dejected glower. As she turned the corner, a faint smile etched itself across her lips as she could her him muttering irritably as he followed in her wake.

-

Starfire, Robin, and Raven arrived at the medical bay observation room in a timely fashion. The youth was still lying down in bed, though his sweat soaked sheets had been more or less kicked off, leaving him covered by nothing more than a pair of thin, gray cotton pants. Both Robin and Starfire immediately made their way over to the young man, eager to see how he was doing as well as check on his vital signs.

Raven, however, remained in the doorway, trying desperately to quell her rising emotions. He had been unconscious for almost thirty-six hours, and the young empath had spent nearly every waking moment of that time in meditation. Unfamiliar thoughts and feelings had been coursing through her mind almost non-stop, and it was with the greatest amount of effort that she had managed to sift through them and determine what was truly going on in her head.

Eventually, she had convinced herself that this was nothing more than a simple crush; love at first sight, for people who actually believed in that sort of thing. Anything past a physical attraction was inconsequential, as she really knew nothing about him. Also, what he had said and done earlier had only been part of a delusional state of mind wrought from a life threatening injury. It had of course meant nothing.

Still, she could not get over the way he had looked at her that night; the sheer emotion that had been present in his unblinking gaze. Even at the thought of him looking at her like that tugged on her heartstrings, causing a momentary slip in her emotional barriers.

The sight of him glistening under the pale lighting of the room, his unkempt hair spread out over the pillow beneath his head, even the way the muscles in his chest and abdomen flexed ever so slightly as he gingerly repositioned himself in the bed. The chink in her mental armor grew a bit larger as she took it all in, allowing a red glow to envelop her cheeks as some uncharacteristically lewd thoughts briefly played themselves out in her mind.

Luckily, the cowl of her cloak was more than enough to cover the blush when Robin abruptly turned around and spoke, immediately breaking her train of thought. It did not, however, divert any attention away from the glass bottle of cotton balls and tongue depressors that suddenly shattered off to the side. A raised eyebrow was all the response she received from the Boy Wonder before he once again regarded her in an even manner.

"Raven, I want you to try and help him with his amnesia. I think it's only temporary, but the sooner we know exactly what's going on here, the better. See if you can refresh his memory of last night's events with your powers."

_Amnesia? Then, he doesn't remember what happened…_ A glimmer of sadness momentarily played itself across her face, only to be drowned out by a resolute expression of determination. _Good. Things are better off this way. _

The pale young woman nodded and made her way over to the bedside, instantly reestablishing all her barriers. As she took her place beside the young man, Robin took several steps back to join Starfire at the foot of the bed. A simple glance down at the youth's face revealed a gentle smile that held both hope and fear intertwined in his features.

She ignored the pleasant look and concentrated on maintaining her focus. A single hand rose from her side, and she gently placed it on his moist brow. At her touch, his eyes widened a bit, and she was unable to refrain from casting him a questioning look. Though her hood adequately sheltered her face behind a wall of shadows, he was still able to make out her quizzical expression. He nodded an apology.

"You're hand is cold, that's all. It's…refreshing." A faint grin overcame his lips when she averted her eyes.

Something familiar clicked in his mind regarding her cool touch, though he was unable to place it. A strong sense of acquaintanceship accompanied this young woman, and for the life of him he couldn't understand why. The only thing that did register in his mind at the moment was that, given the momentary flourish of her cape, she was quite…curvaceous. A gentle smile settled on his face as he laid back and closed his eyes.

Raven scolded herself for letting such a light-hearted comment affect her so greatly. A renewed sense of fortitude embedded itself within her, and she quickly wiped her thoughts clean from any distracting emotions. The young woman closed her eyes, and began to chant.

-

Swirling images of white hallways and twisted laughter rushed past her senses faster than she could comprehend them. General states of being washed over her mind in a surreal vista of colors and sensations that changed so rapidly she was almost unable to keep up. Burning red anger, sky blue happiness, damp, gray depression. Those feelings and a myriad of others, ranging from a crisp golden hope to a musty black self-loathing ebbed and flowed around and through her consciousness.

Eventually, she was able to focus her mind on the point of which she had made this journey; to unlock his immediate past. Visions of reality began to meld together with dreams held deep within the subconscious, allowing her a warped view of his mental state portrayed in a collage of thoughts and experiences that made up the very fiber of his being.

As she explored the inner recesses of the young man's psyche, Raven was met with all manner of things to see. Her trek took on the likeness of walking through a hall of mirrors, each reflection acting as a window into distinct memories played over and over again. Passing by each one, the young woman was assaulted by images of surgical instruments, pitch black rooms, bodies sprawled across the floor, and a host of other things too terrible to consider any longer than the time it took to move on to the next manifestation of remembrance.

Along the way, several hazy windows, whether the haze was caused by time or dreams she could not tell, portrayed pleasant memories that stood out from the rest. Though each was clear enough to make out general actions and feelings, what struck her as most profound was the fact that there was always a common element present in every one of his happiest moments.

As Raven peered deeper into one particular reflection, she could make out the fuzzy outline of a petite girl, no older than twelve, facing away from her point of view. Thinking it wise to gather some additional information while she was here, the young empath studied the image for a brief time in the hopes that she would learn something valuable about this mysterious newcomer.

She did not have long to wait.

Only several seconds passed before the girl in question turned around, and looked directly into the looking glass with a broad smile on her face. At once, her features became sharp and clear, giving the impression that the youth had not forgotten anything about her even after all this time. The clarity of the image hit Raven like a brick, as the warm feelings emanating from the sight before her were eradicated upon contact with the icy cold atmosphere that had suddenly gripped her heart.

Big blue eyes set against a background of long blonde hair ravaged the young woman's mind as she tried to piece together what she was seeing now with everything she had learned about the young man that now resided in her home. A distinct chill ran down her spine, as well as an unmistakable hint of fear gnawing at the back of her head.

_This can't be right…how could he have possibly… am I hallucinating…? _

Raven instantly closed her mind to any further questions she might pose to herself in the hope that what she had just seen had not been real; that somehow, it had just been a coincidence. The young woman continued her journey through his mind with all haste, firmly suppressing the apparition from her thoughts.

It did not take long to find the object of her search, as it was quite difficult to overlook in the first place. Shortly after leaving that disturbing sight behind, Raven abruptly had her progress blocked by a huge, grayish black semi-transparent wall of clouded thoughts and memories. Beyond the barrier she could see flashes of their battle mixed with intense emotional bursts of sound and color.

Obviously, this was the mental block that held him in a state of amnesia. Setting her mind to the task at hand, the young empath studied the wall before her so as to acquire a better sense of what she was up against. A brief inspection revealed the barrier to be comprised mainly of fear and uncertainty, though a subtle undercurrent of determination was weaved throughout the tapestry of obstruction. Taking it all in, Raven quickly came to realize the truth behind the psychological blockade.

_It's self-imposed, like some sort of defense mechanism built into his mind…I bet he doesn't even realize this is his own doing… _

The pale young woman set the questions formulating within her head aside and concentrated on helping him overcome this unnecessary line of defense. Less than five minutes passed before she grudgingly admitted to herself that disengaging the mental barricade he had set in place was like trying to pick a lock with the thick end of a baseball bat. No matter how she approached the wall, her mental probing slid right off the twisting emotions, almost as if she was forcibly being denied entry.

With a sigh, she realized that only time would wear down his emotional barriers. The only thing that Raven took comfort in was the fact that the partition set before her was thin at best, and thus one jarring recollection should be enough to send the blockade crashing down.

Realizing that there was nothing further to be done, the young woman turned and headed back the way she came. Raven hardly took three steps before being confronted with a sight she had not expected to see. Standing off to the side was the young man of whose mind she was currently occupying, his face set in an expression of peace and serenity. All sorts of thoughts and feelings ran through her head at once.

_How is he here? This shouldn't be possible. Why is he looking at me like that? What's going on… _

Before she could contemplate the situation much longer, the youth made his way over to where she was standing and placed her hands within his own. At the touch, sparks seemed to go off inside her head, and her breathing began to quicken. Everything around her looked fuzzy and disoriented, almost as it were just a…

_He feels so warm…why can't I manage to do anything? How does he know to look at me in just that way… _

Before she could respond, he pulled her right up against his chest, slipping his hands out from beneath her palms and replacing them on the small of her back. Her legs began to wobble as her eyes widened. If it had not been for his strong hold, she would most certainly have slumped right to the ground.

_Why is he doing this to me…doesn't he realize what I am…I can't love anyone…happiness was never meant for me… _

Without a word, he dipped his head ever so slowly and kissed her gently on the lips. Raven's mind drew an absolute blank, as tears welled up in her eyes. All she could do was stand there and allow it to happen, losing herself within his loving embrace. She wasn't even able to return his feelings, so enamored was she in the intoxicating enchantment of her first kiss.

When their moment together ended, he withdrew from her arms as if he were gliding on air, and then retreated to the shadows once more. She was alone again, though the overwhelming warmth radiating out from every one of her pores offset the feelings of seclusion. With a start, she quickly realized her emotions were running loose, though a sigh of relief quickly escaped her lips when she remembered that her powers were safely locked away in her corporeal body and would pose no problems here. With that in mind, she basked in the afterglow of her newfound pleasure a few seconds longer before relinquishing the hold that kept her tethered within his psyche.

-

The first thing she noticed upon returning to the physical plane was that both Robin and Starfire had vacated the room. A quick glance at the clock on the wall revealed the time to be five thirty in the morning.

_I was there for two hours…they must have gone back to bed… _

She turned her attention once again to the young man, a look of anticipation barely subdued beneath her features. The sight of him, however, left her feeling crestfallen. His eyes were closed, and she could clearly see his chest rising and falling rhythmically. A slight smile was spread across his face, but it hardly began to console the harsh feelings that were now assailing the young empath's mind.

_He was…dreaming…? Then…what happened…he didn't realize…no… _

The youth had fallen asleep with her hand gently pressed against his forehead, meaning that his presence had only been a shadow of his true self. When he awoke, there would be no recollection that the girl he kissed had actually been her. Despite the confusion fashioned out of such a unique experience, a single thought held secure within Raven's mind, and for now, it would have to serve as the anchor upon which she stationed her undeniable yet forbidden affection. A faint smile etched its way across her expressionless visage.

_It might have been just a dream…but his thoughts…his feelings…they were about me… _

With that idea in mind, she tenderly brushed a loose hair away from his eyes before she too made her way out of the room. As she reached the doorway, Raven stopped for a moment. Slowly, she raised a hand from her side, already covered in a black aura. A cabinet near one of the windows opened, and out flew a fresh blanket, which quickly made its way over to the youth and draped itself over his body.

A sigh escaped Raven's lips as she turned once again and proceeded down the hallway. So many thoughts were racing around her head that she didn't know which to center on first. What did this all mean? She liked him, but did he feel the same about her? How could she interpret his feelings through a dream? Was it possible that everything that had happened was just a coincidence? Why was this bothering her so much?

As she entered her room, the young woman causally removed her cloak and threw it over an adjacent bedpost. Taking a seat on top of her mattress, she crossed her legs in a lotus position and began to mediate. All sense of time and space slowly drifted away, leaving her at peace within the tranquility of her own mind. Occasional thoughts wafted through her consciousness, only to slip away once again.

Several minutes passed before one particular image struck her so fiercely that she almost toppled right off the bed.

_That girl… is it even possible? Can it really be her? What if it is… _

Should she tell him? _Could_ she tell him? They hardly even knew each other, but already the young woman was unable to stand the thought of losing the one person she had ever felt real affection for to someone else, especially not her…

It did not take long to realize she would obtain no respite from either sleep or meditation. Instead, she curled up into a ball on top of her bed and let her thoughts wander over everything that had occurred in the last two days. To say the least, she found it very difficult to come to terms with all the emotions that were coursing through her mind. A tear trickled down the side of her face at the notion that a half-demon could even come to understand the concept of heartache. Off to the side, a small ornament exploded as she considered such a cruel twist of fate.

Happiness was best left to those who truly deserved its cleansing embrace.

* * *

And there you have it, Chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed reading it! (I'll tell ya, it was a heck of a lot of fun to write.) Anyway, I just want you all to know that I don't intend in any way to have horror come up any more than is absolutely necessary. I simply thought it fit in well to top off a nightmare such as that one, given what he has experienced in the past. 

What do you think of 'Raphael'? (It's pronounced "_Rae_-fee-el", not "Ra-fie-_el_", but that's just a personal preference. I guess I just can't visualize him as a turtle). I thought it sounded a bit exotic, though it might be a stretch for a twelve year old girl to come up with. What do you think? Another thing to consider is that this won't actually be the name the titans will know him as. I have something else planned for that. This was just a taste of what his life at the institute was like.

How do you feel Raven's journey into his psyche went? Did it give you a good idea of what she experienced? Should I keep something in mind for the future?

Anyway, thanks for reading all this, and I hope you leave a few brief words before you depart. Believe it or not, your reviews are what inspire me to write my absolute best, and I appreciate each and every one of them.


	6. Rune

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans, nor do I own anything affiliated with them. I do, however, retain the right to call any unique characters I create my intellectual property. That about sums up the disclaimer. Have fun reading the story!

Hello again! Sorry about the fact that this took forever and a day to update, but college is back in session, and I must say Junior year doesn't give much free time. (Well, any, to be honest) So, with that in mind, I wanted to let you know right now that this incredibly long update time will probably become normal, and I apologize for that.

Despite this, I also promise not to pawn off any half-finished chapters just to appease the masses. So, in a nutshell, the longer it takes, the better it will be.

Now, for reviews:

Darkest Raven: Yeah, this was a LONG time in the making. Sorry to keep you guessing. I hope this chapter makes up for such an inexcusable wait. Enjoy!

Milenka-Kismet: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like some of my quotes. It's quite the task to end a chapter on a memorable note. Also, the rping thing sounds rather interesting, and I remembered that I actually HAVE done that in the past with a few of my friends. (Quite fun, too) I don't know if I have enough time, but I could always try rping with you if you let me know what website you're using. Until then, have a good time!

Noah Avalon: Glad to see your reviewing my stuff! I appreciate it. An interesting review, to be sure. You're going to have to explain what "alternate sexuality" is supposed to mean, as I'm pretty sure I didn't allude to anything of that type. (And if I did, point it out so I don't do it again). Anyway, thanks for the review!

* * *

Sleep had not chosen to grace her with its presence up to this point, so why should it bother now? With that thought in mind, Raven rolled out of bed and glanced over at her clock. A dejected glower momentarily slid across her features before a masking calmness once again enveloped her expression.

_Eleven thirty in the morning…that's just great. Now my whole schedule is off. _

An inaudible sigh escaped the young empath's lips as she slowly gathered up a fresh leotard and cape, intent on checking in on their injured guest right after she took her morning shower. Thirty minutes later, Raven found herself standing in front of the medical observatory, checking his vital signs by way of a new self-regulating monitor Cyborg recently installed outside the door.

After the nanobot scare with Slade, it was decided that sick bay should possess the means to be quarantined if they were ever met with another nasty surprise like that again. Thus, the techno-savvy teenager adopted a hands free method of checking in on a patient, while at the same time increasing the versatility of perhaps the most frequently visited room in all of Titan's Tower.

A quick glance at the numerous vital signs revealed a slow, steady pulse as well as an oxygen intake about twelve percent lower than normal. Nodding her approval, the young woman quietlyentered the darkened room so as not to abruptly wake him from his much needed rest. Though she had felt a twinge of anxiety about leaving him alone for several hours, the sight that met her immediately dissipated any lingering thoughts of worry.

Various medical devices were haphazardly scattered around the premises, indicating that Cyborg had come to check up on him at least once since she had gone back to her room. In truth, the only thing that she really noticed was the presence of an IV in his left arm, coupled with a saline drip that was suspended over his bed. Her thoughts centered on the fact that he hadn't had any food or liquids for almost two days now, meaning that dehydration would soon have become a problem had he not already been cared for by the cybernetic young man.

Concentrating on the various facts and figures surrounding their visitor helped to sublimate any emotions that might try to pierce her mental armor. The last several hours had been spent in quiet meditation of sorts, her thoughts cascading over all the things that had happened, what they might mean, and the possible consequences of pursuing any one of them. Eventually, Raven had arrived at the difficult conclusion that Trigon was her first priority and that it would be foolish to complicate something so dangerous and volatile with unnecessary feelings and emotions.

Unlike the last time she futilely tried to pursue this course of action, the young woman now embraced the fact that she was attracted to this newcomer. However, the feelings she had for him would now be acting as a shield against her desires, as the only way she could manage to be near him and stay detached was if it was for his own safety. Regardless, the knowledge that her actions would likely save him from being hurt by her father did little to take away the pain from the agonizing irony that such a thing entailed. A sad, sarcastic smile pushed its way through her expressionless visage.

_The only way I can be with him is if I know he'll be safe, but in order to keep him safe, I have to push him away. It sounds so wrong, but its the only thing I can do... _

With a single mental shove, a multitude of distressed feelings were thrust out of her immediate thoughts, and she pulled up her cowl. Not wanting to startle him, she floated over to a window located on the far side of the room and drew back a single blind, casting a minimal amount of light into the darkened room. As several rays of light landed squarely on the young man's face, Raven couldn't help but produce a shallow smirk when he simply rolled his head to the other side of the pillow and began to snore softly.

_He's almost as bad as Beast Boy...Let's see how long he stays asleep with my 'cold hand' on his forehead. _

A few quick steps brought her right up to the side of the bed, and without any further adieu, she placed the palm of her hand flush against his brow. Instantly, a strong grip enveloped her wrist and twisted her arm painfully, jarring her senses from the sheer surprise of his reaction.

It all happened so fast after that; she wasn't even aware of her powers taking the opportunity to manifest themselves a slight distance above their heads. The last thing she clearly saw prior to the embedded light in the ceiling explode was the look of absolute shock so prominently displayed across the young man's face. Before she could even try and come to terms with what just happened, a shower of sparks and glass fragments began to rain down from above.

Instinctively, she jumped backwards to avoid the debris, turning her body so as to evade any projectiles that might catch her in the eyes. A surprised yelp reached her ears a moment later, followed by the hasty creak of a box spring mattress as the young man rolled out of the way to avoid being burnt or cut.

It was just a matter of bad luck that the bed was only three feet wide.

With a profound thud, the injured youth landed on the floor, letting out a single grunt of pain before everything once again went silent. Several seconds passed, and Raven had just begun to realize that he might have actually hurt himself before a light-hearted chuckle sounded from the spot in which she had just heard him topple to the ground. Perplexed at his odd reaction, she turned back around and skirted the mattress, looking down upon his prone form from the foot of the bed.

Lying on the floor with a big stupid grin on his face, he looked like a mummy with the sheets wrapped around him and both arms crossed over his chest. A single droplet of blood adorned the crook of his left elbow, and she noted the IV needle hanging loosely off to the side, evidently a consequence of his fall.

At the sight of her, his grin only widened until he was actually laughing, though he had a look of pain on his face at every jolt to his chest. Raven, on the other hand, was infuriated at the fact that he found this situation amusing when just moments ago she had thought he might be seriously injured. Seeing the scowl on her face, the young man's expression sobered up rather quickly, though he was still unable to hold back a bit of quiet laughter now and then. Several recollections from early this morning began to filter through his mind, filling in some of the gaps surrounding his clouded memory of where he was and what was going on.

"You really caught me off guard there. For a second, I thought I was back in…" His voice trailed off momentarily, as did his smile, but after a short time, both returned in full force. A quick glance up at the broken light brought a glimmer of sadness into his overall demeanor.

"I guess my reaction really surprised both of us." His attention shifted from the decimated fixture to the shadow enclosed eyes of the girl above him.

"I'm really sorry. If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have reacted that way." At his words, the young man began to sit upright, but a grimace of pain halted his progress and he was quick to lie back down. Realizing that he may have injured himself after all, Raven cast off any ill feelings and quickly made her way to his side.

"Don't try to move, just tell me where it hurts." The youth began to shake his head as if to say it was nothing, but a stern look from the girl hovering over him prompted a different response. Eventually, a sigh escaped his lips and he moved a free hand over his stomach, indicating the source of the pain. Without further inquiry, the empath pulled back the sheets with her dark powers and cringed at the sight of his freshly opened wounds.

_I should have finished healing this when I had the chance, but my concentration...After seeing his eyes open, I just couldn't think of anything else... _

Placing both hands a few inches over the gashes in his side, she began to chant her mantra. A puzzled expression overtook the young man's features, mostly because he had no idea what she was doing, but also due to the fact that her words sounded somehow familiar. Any further thoughts he might have had were cast away as a breathtaking sense of warmth washed across his body and centered itself at the spot of his injuries. When he raised his head a bit, he was astonished to see her hands glowing an iridescent blue. Both eyes widened, and his voice was a bit breathy.

"What…are you doing?" Raven didn't even look up, knowing full well that gazing into his hazel eyes was what disrupted her concentration the last time she attempted this.

"I'm healing you, so be quiet." The injured boy was far too immersed in the pleasant sensation her mysterious powers brought upon him to argue her point. Without another word, he laid his head back down and let her work on his wounds in peace. When she was done, a single sweep of her hand closed the tiny hole in his arm.

Less than a minute later, both teens were up on their feet, Raven adjusting the hood of her cloak and the young man testing the newly healed skin on his stomach for signs of discomfort. His response regarding her work was more to himself than anything else.

"Not even a scar…that's amazing." He tilted his head to the side and observed the girl before him with a puzzled look.

"How…" Raven cut off his unspoken question with a quick head shake and replied in her characteristic monotone voice.

"You wouldn't understand. Do you feel any pain?" The youth glanced down to where his injuries used to be, and gave his stomach a gentle poke, followed by a studier jab. Satisfied, he grinned softly and shook his head side to side.

About a second passed before an impish look overtook his features.

This whole situation was becoming far too serious for his liking, and he aimed to lighten the mood if for no better reason than to witness a smile on such a cute little lady who just refused to show emotion.

Glancing over at the bed filled with glass and scorch marks, followed by a quick peek at the blackened outlet above their heads, he eventually got around to peering down at the bundle of sheets lying at his feet. Crossing both arms over his chest, the young man regarded the empath with a jovial look.

"I still can't believe all this happened just because I scared you a little." Seeing her eyes widen slightly, he cast her a toothy grin.

"Just goes to show you that pretty girls are capable of breaking more than hearts, I guess." He finished with a shrug and a laugh, expecting the same from her a moment later. His smile vanished when she spun around and plastered both arms flush against her sides. Not understanding such an unexpected reaction, he simply stood where he was, resisting the urge to apologize out of fear that his words would only upset her more.

Raven, on the other hand, was far too immersed in her own thoughts to register any meager apology he might sputter out.

_He thinks I'm pretty? But why would...no...it doesn't mean anything...just a comment, nothing more. _

She needed a distraction of some sort to redirect her focus away from his off-handed compliment, and it did not take long to latch onto something still fresh in her memory. A muted groan passed through her mind when she decided this was as good a time as any to ruin any possible relationship between them. One passing thought of how much she despised irony was more than enough to set her on the path of no return.

Whirling about, Raven noted the look of surprise on her victim's features with more than a bit of satisfaction. A single powerful stride brought her right up to the young man and a savage jab to his bare chest forced him back a step. Looking up at him from beneath her hood, she wondered if he was even the least bit intimidated considering the fact that she barely came up to his shoulder.

One glimpse at the look of apprehension swathed across his face provided the obvious answer.

Summoning up her best scowl, the young woman began what she hoped would be an effective tirade against any further acts of indiscriminate kindness.

"Now you listen to me . The only reason I'm wasting my time here is because you were injured and needed my help. As far as you need to be concerned, this is just a check up, so don't try getting cute. _Understand?" _By this time, the youth's expression had turned to stone, and he answered her question with a slow nod of his head, making sure to keep eye contact all the while.

On impulse, another stab of her finger found its mark in the same spot as the last one, making the young man momentarily flinch in pain. His expression slowly turned into a scowl, though he made no move to say or do anything. Raven took his subdued behavior to mean that he was taking this all to heart, and though it pained her dearly, she knew it couldn't end yet.

"And another thing, you didn't scare me. All you managed to do was act unreasonable and cause my powers to respond in kind." At the word 'unreasonable', his eyes grew wide for a moment, but she pushed on before he could disrupt her momentum. A hand shot up from her side and took in the light fixture, bed, and tousled sheets with one grandiose motion.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is all your fault, and if I have my way, I'll make sure you're the one who has to repair the damages. Have I made myself clear?" The scowl from before had now been masked over by a blank look of indifference. Though he seemed to have calmed down greatly, his response was set behind clenched teeth.

"Crystal. " At his response, the young woman raised an eyebrow.

_One more cheap shot at his ego, and that should do it. _

"My name's 'Raven', not 'Crystal'. Don't mistake me for some inflatable doll you play with when you're alone." At her words, his jaw dropped, and then quickly snapped shut with a satisfying click, indicating beyond a doubt that he had been pushed far enough. After all that, Raven really didn't want to get into an explosive argument with him, and thus she took a quick escape in the manner of bending down quickly and gathering up the sheets in one of her arms.

That, of course, was a mistake.

No sooner had the young woman attained a firm hold on the scattered sheets than a jolt of pain shot through her wrist, causing a sharp intake of breath to pass by her lips and the pile of laundry to fall back to the floor. Realizing her mistake, Raven could only cringe as the youth hesitantly bent down a few moments later to help her with the linens. After what had just transpired, it greatly surprised her that he was trying to help at all, and thus she was taken aback when his expression revealed prominent indications of sorrow and regret.

Unlike before, the young man was making a point to avoid eye contact, though he went out of his way to make sure all the sheets found their way into his arms so that she wouldn't aggravate her injury again. After almost a full minute of silence, a small pile of linens now adorned the foot of the bed, fashioning a memorial of sorts to commemorate the odd turn of events that had led them to the point they were at now.

With his task complete, both figures found themselves enveloped in an awkward situation, neither party quite sure how to proceed from where they had so forcibly left off. The momentary silence was broken soon afterwards by the rise and fall of the youth's shoulders, accompanied by an almost inaudible sigh. A hesitant shuffle of his feet was all that stood between him and the determination to do what he knew to be right.

Turning back around, a few short strides guided him to the point at which he could begin making amends for his actions. With both eyes downcast, the young man gingerly took hold of Raven's injured wrist and cradled it between his two hands. Though her features were indistinguishable beneath the deep shadows of the cowl, he could only imagine the loathing she must feel for his audacity in taking her hand in his.

A slight tremble was now detectable in her delicate grip, and it was with a sincere wish that he hoped she wouldn't act on her emotions and hit him before he was allowed the chance to finish what had been started. He pushed any lingering feelings of indecisiveness aside and spoke.

"I'm…sorry I hurt you." As the words left his mouth, both thumbs began to gently massage the area where he remembered grabbing her arm, melting away the pain from the small injustice he had cast upon her. A soothing ruby light washed itself across his body, accompanied by a sense of penetrating warmth cascading down both arms and out through his hands. The added heat was well received by the empath, as a contented sigh abruptly escaped her lips.

Despite everything that had just transpired, he still felt the same way as he had early this morning. Some kind of deeper connection stood between them, almost as if an unseen tether line was drawing him closer to her. Of course he had been angry, and rightly so, but it was still there now, strong as ever.

"What I said…and did…I didn't mean…I wouldn't have…" All sorts of jumbled feelings were coursing through the boy's chest, engulfing his mind in a myriad of thoughts and ideas that no longer seemed as foreign as they might once have been.

Even though his words would not heed his command, another gift still remained within the young man's authority. A powerful aquamarine glow briefly masked his frame behind shimmering vapors, enveloping the wrist of the young woman and infusing her injury with the clean, purifying element of water.

After laying his eyes upon this girl previously in the day, he had been struck with a sense that she was to be held apart from the others he had met. Somehow, she had deserved a separate area in his mind dedicated solely to her, confirming beyond a doubt that something important lay behind that cold persona and biting temper.

"Raven, I don't know what I'm supposed to say, but I would like to think that we still have the chance to be friends…I owe you that much." Up to this point, her cowled visage had remained fixed on his expression of remorse, even though the gaze of the young man before her was cast downward. Now, at his last words, she averted her eyes, embarrassment flooding her mind at the notion that somehow he owed her anything after what she had just done to him.

Her awkward feelings were cast aside a moment later when a soft golden glow lit up the surrounding area. A sense of vigor enveloped her weakened wrist, telling her beyond a doubt that his elemental mastery over earth had sent her injury well on its way to a full recovery. Without even thinking about it, she once again raised her eyes towards his face, and was both delighted and frightened that he was now likewise looking down at her.

"Even though you probably don't care, I'm still going to be kind to you, and do my best to get you to like me." A sudden flicker of a smile passed across his features, lightening the mood if for only a moment. In accordance with his pleasing expression, a delicate white aura surrounded his person, casting all that was around him in a gentle glow.

"If there's one thing you'll learn about me, it's that once I…" The words caught in his throat as he got his first clear look at her. As the cleansing breeze wove its way over and across her wrist, all sense of what he was doing was lost when his eyes took in the illuminated features hidden away beneath that cowl. Even after the gentle light began to fade away, her face was still firmly etched into his memory.

The pale glow produced by his telekinetic abilities had overpowered the deep shadow of her hood, basking her beautiful expression in what he could only come to perceive as moonlight. Twin amethyst gems peered up at him amidst a sea of fine porcelain, bestowing the sense that he was observing an angel come down from above.

By now, his mind was screaming that he had seen this image before, and he was an absolute fool for not remembering exactly where or when. Thoughts and feelings began to slam against the makeshift wall deep within his sub consciousness, begging to be freed from their unjust prison. Despite the mental torment brought on by such an impromptu recollection, a single outlet of emotion clawed its way up to the surface.

Without even being aware of the action, the young man was somewhat surprised to suddenly find a single hand cupping Raven's cheek, his thumb gently gliding across her soft skin with the tenderness of a child.

An overwhelming urge to kiss her attacked his mind from two fronts; not only did he feel that this was the right thing to do, but it also went without saying that nothing else would have made him happier at that moment. The feel of her skin against his adequately dissipated any opposing thoughts, instead flooding his mind with the thundering upsurge of his own heartbeat.

No matter how strong his willpower, all thoughts of restraint fled his mind once he brazenly gazed into her eyes. Shimmering pools of lavender met his own, conveying a sense of warmth and acceptance he had not been accustomed to for a very long time.

A stifled, hesitant smile adorned Raven's lips as she casually leaned into his touch, adding the weight of her own hand atop his. Such a thing was far too much to resist, and thus it was with the zeal of a love struck young man that he leaned in close, presenting the girl before him with the most heartfelt act of affection he could muster.

Just as his lips pierced the outer edge of her cowl, a soft whimper escaped Raven's throat, and she turned her head slightly so as to avoid the full effects of his touch. In turn, he kissed her cheek delicately, oblivious to the strained expression of grief and uncertainty which had now enveloped the girl before him. A flicker of sadness passed across her eyes, and it was with a strained conscious that she considered the consequences of what this all meant.

_Why is this happening to me? I...I shouldn't ever feel this way for someone, its unnatrual. Then, why won't it go away? What makes him so special? Is it even that? I can't tell... _

A passing thought momentarily skimmed through her mind, relating an earlier memory of the time she had peered into his very soul. When she first made telepathic contact with him, she had withdrawn from his mind with a sense that he understood her on a level far surpassing anything she had come across before. That instance had instilled within her a range of conflicting emotions that seemed to contradict everything she had previously come to learn about herself.

_He saw into my mind...he knows what I am...but here we are. How can he accept that? How could anyone accept that, knowing that they face a demon... _

Bits of moisture were beginning to gather in her eyes, and she quickly blinked them away, not wanting to ruin the moment with unnecessary emotions. A small mental barrier instantly went up within her mind, holding back any further temptation to give into her feelings. Still, she couldn't help but ponder over what he possibly saw in her to begin with.

_That smile...his smile...it was warm. Did I just imagine the look of serenity in his eyes? What did he see that made him feel so comfortable? It had to be me, but why...? Kindred spirits? Despite all our differences, maybe we are one in the same. If that's the case, then... _

A soft smile began to overtake her features as she considered the real reason they had fallen for one another so easily. As the rationale behind their feelings finally began to take form, Raven found a new source of strength on which to stiffen her resolve.

_He doesn't care about looks any more than I do. All that matters is that we're here, together, able to share a burden too great to bear alone. We both understand and can share our feelings without fear or worry. _

For so long, both she and the young man before her kept everything hidden away inside their hearts, threatening to consume them with every step they took. Now, both had a chance to change and embrace a new life full of hope and renewal, instead of grief and sorrow.

_I finally understand that it isn't what I am he likes, but who I am. My strengths, my faults, none of them matter. I don't have to worry about any of it, because I know he'll never care. I can be myself, and thats what makes me special in his eyes. Just me being me. Always. _

A second advent of tears began to assail her features, and this time, she accepted them as a sign of new beginnings. The mental barrier she had placed within her psyche dissipated into nothingness at her next thought.

_For that, and for so much more, that's why...I love him. _

With a weak smile still on her lips, she gently pushed away from their tender embrace and readjusted her hood. A slight tremble took hold of the young girl, and she reflexively cradled her wrist close to her frame. Now standing a few feet back from the boy in front of her, she slowly raised her eyes and cast him a gentle smile. Her voice was meek, a perfect reflection of how she felt inside amidst the pleasant thoughts and emotions swirling around within her head.

"Thank you…"

At her words, she once again cast her eyes down and hid beneath the shadows of her hood. A few seconds of silence passed between them, neither figure quite sure what to say or do. Eventually, the youth worked up the nerve to speak, though his voice was a bit strained compared to before.

"You…you're welcome. It shouldn't hurt so much now." From the depths of her hood, a delicate smile passed across Raven's lips, and she replied in a light tone.

"Mm hmm, I fell a lot better…and…thank you for what you did to my wrist, too." The young man was already nodding when he suddenly caught what she had said. Before he could question her, she continued on.

"You must be starving. Let's go down to the kitchen and see what the boys are making." An unmistakable look of hunger involuntarily took hold of his features, and as if on cue, his stomach let out a loud grumble. Though his first thought was that she would think him rude, he could have sworn a suppressed giggle came out from beneath her cowl.

He had the last laugh though when her stomach began to grumble too.

With both of them in good spirits, Raven led the way over to the door so that they could head down to the main room. As she released the security lock, a sudden thought occurred to her, and she turned back to the young man.

"You probably don't remember, but two days ago, before you got injured, we all introduced ourselves to you. Right after that, a big fight broke out and you never got the chance to introduce yourself to us." She tilted her head to the side slightly, a curious look overtaking her features.

"So …what's your name, anyway?"

Though a straightforward question for most people, that simple inquiry was like being hit with a brick as far as the young man was concerned. While his memories of the battle with the Titans might still be just a blur, memories from before that time were as clear and crisp as ever. A distressed feeling coursed through his mind, dredging up old thoughts and emotions that he would have preferred to leave hidden away.

The simple truth was, as much as the thought disturbed him, he didn't have a name.

Throughout his life at the institute, Wraith had referred to him as a number, zero one seven three, reducing him to nothing more than an animal. In an effort to salvage some of their humanity, he and Theresa had named one another, and to her, he was known as Raphael. Neither, however, was actually his name, just designations he had gone by to make life somewhat tolerable. Now, to be asked for his real name, coupled with the knowledge that he didn't have one, left him feeling empty inside.

Despite his negative outlook, a strong sense of hope overcame his feelings, as well as the promise for a new beginning. The past was the past, and all he could do was look towards the future. With that thought firmly in place, it occurred to the youth that he should forge a new identity for himself, paving the way to a whole new life.

At that moment, a small beam of light from the mid-morning sun slipped past a single open blind, landing squarely on the blood red gem set upon Raven's forehead. The sight was quite awe-inspiring, as the dark hues of the jewel contrasted rather nicely with her pale features. A glimmer of awe suddenly lit up his eyes as he considered what exactly the gem was, and how such an item could relate to him and his elemental abilities.

Almost as if it were a sign, the boy grinned broadly, taking in the irony that it would only be fitting to have his third and final name, his true name, be reflexive of the third person who has made such an impact on his life.

A nod of self-satisfaction bolstered his decision, and he awkwardly extended his hand, intent on introducing himself properly to the girl he had unexpectedly come to hold so close to his heart.

"My name is…Rune. It's a pleasure to meet you, Raven."

A strong sense of self-fulfillment accompanied those words, stressing the fact that he was a real person, now and forever, not just some experiment waiting to be examined. Feelings of happiness began to course through his mind, promising a better future as well as a new chance to experience what life has to offer. His past was behind him, and from now on, he would try and live only for the future. Along with his positive feelings came a single tear, representing the one good memory he had from his time in that prison.

With a new beginning comes the time to shed what we once were, and embrace the unknown. In order to truly be free from the bonds of our past, one must put behind all that once was our existence, both the good and the bad. Most deem this impossible, and thus find themselves shackled by experiences long since forgotten by others. In this respect, few people truly understand what it means to be free, as they are a prisoner of their own fears and worries.

Such a struggle was now raging in the mind of Rune, his thoughts and emotions battling for supremacy as to whether or not he should do what he knew to be right. Eventually, a serene calmness descended over his emotions, giving him the strength to do what he needed to in order to break away from his past. A whimsical smile passed over his features as he considered the fact that she would have wanted him to do this for his own sake, as it was the only way he would truly be free from the rigors of his tortuous memories.

_Goodbye, Theresa. May you rest in peace. I'll see you again, some day. So, until then, just remember that...I love you. _

A hot tear glided down his cheek, and he quickly brushed it away before Raven could notice. Within seconds, a smile found its way onto his face as he considered something that hadn't made itself apparent to him until this very moment. A slight laugh escaped his lips, and the young woman turned to regard him with a questioning look.

"It's nothing …I just…you remind me of someone from my past. I was thinking that you two probably would have been friends if you ever had the chance to meet one another." Raven turned back around, pulling her cloak tight against her shoulders in an effort not to shudder at the very thought. Her voice took on an icy tinge, conveying the sense that something he said had struck a cord.

"I don't make the same mistakes twice." And with that, she strode out of the room, leaving a perplexed Rune to either catch up to her or become lost amidst the twisting hallways of Titans Tower.

* * *

That, my friends, would be Chapter 6. I hoped you all enjoyed reading it! Also, I would just like to mention once again that update times are up in the air, so I'm sorry to say that this will most likely be a normal occurrence with college fully back in session. 

The only consolation I can offer is, like I said at the beginning, the longer it takes, the better it will be. Sorry. Until next time, good luck with your fan fictions, and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!


	7. Still Minds Run Deep

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans, nor do I own anything affiliated with them. I do, however, retain the right to call any unique characters I create my intellectual property. That about sums up the disclaimer. Have fun reading the story!

Hello again! As I said, it would take a bit of time to pull together another chapter, and I apologize for just how long it took. Anyway, I'm sure you all are aware of the new regulations against replying to reviews within a story, so I will simply offer my thanks to the two reviewers who graced me with their very kind words for Chapter 6.

Speaking of Chapter 6, I recommend you give it a quick once over before continuing on. I only say this because if you totally forgot what happened last time, you might want to refresh your memory. Overall, I really hope you think this was worth the wait. If you haven't realized it yet, I'm EXTREMELY long winded when it comes to writing, so let me reassure you that the plot will thicken the further into the story we go.

With that said, I wish you happy reading. Enjoy!

* * *

"You actually _live_ here? This is incredible!" A full circuit around the crosspiece section of the tower had led both Rune and Raven on a makeshift tour, providing an excellent opportunity for the young man to stretch his legs while at the same time acquainting himself with his new surroundings. The empath turned slightly at his comment and regarded the boy next to her with a gentle smile.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." For some reason, his expression drooped a bit at her words, though she took no notice of it. Before long, both had arrived at the spot Raven had wanted to get to anyway, so any further bits of discussion were cut off as she turned around and spoke.

"Before we head downstairs, you should go in here first." Intrigued by her words, a quick glance over at the door revealed only a flat, gray, unadorned panel recessed into the wall. Looking over to the girl next to him, Rune cast her an inquisitive expression. Two violet eyes peered out from beneath her hood, setting a bland stare upon the young man in question.

"It's the bathroom. You need a shower." Not quite catching on, he began to open his mouth to protest, but she beat him to the point.

"You've been in bed for two days, and half that time was spent in a cold sweat. You stink." An incredulous stare enveloped the boy's face, only to be met with an indifferent shrug, tempered by a good-natured yet subdued grin set across Raven's features.

"Subtlety was never one of my strong points." A sour look passed across Rune's expression as he addressed the young woman with a crooked smile.

"No kidding."

Despite his earlier complaint, it hadn't taken much persuasion to convince him that a quick shower would indeed make him feel better. Twenty minutes passed in relative calmness; the young man enjoying a refreshing spray of hot water while Raven went on a quest to find him some appropriate clothing. Both seemed to be in sync with one another, for no sooner had Rune taken his first step out of the steamed-up stall than he heard a quick rapping at the door, accompanied by a somewhat muffled voice.

"Are you decent?" A grin passed over the youth's face as he wrapped a towel around himself.

"Well, I _am_ a pretty nice guy." Her groan was audible, much to his delight, and he could have sworn she muttered something about "another Beast Boy" before the door slid open a crack, admitting a lump of clothing held gently in a small hand.

"It's alright, I'm wearing a towel." At his words, the door opened up a bit more, and Raven handed him the bundle of clothes directly. The sight of him soaking wet brought an involuntary smile to her lips, though she did well to suppress it. Without anything to tie his ponytail back, the long strands of sandy blonde hair were haphazardly strewed across his face and neck, granting him a certain primal aspect that the young woman couldn't help but find immensely appealing.

With a curt shake of her head, Raven excused herself, allowing Rune the opportunity to change into his new clothing. As the door closed once again, a small sigh escaped her lips, filling the empty hallway with an unmistakable air of contentment.

Soon enough, she heard a murmured call, and went back inside feeling slightly more secure with the thought of alleviating some of her barriers in favor of actually having a good time with the boy before her.

In order to coalesce the tentative idea, a condescending look overtook her features, granting a means of temporary escape from her inhibiting emotional blockade.

"Don't you feel better now?" The telltale signs of a scowl began to pull at the corners of Rune's lips, but he stubbornly beat them back with a half-hearted grin and nod.

His expression turned a bit more serious a few moments later, and he cast a questioning look at the full body unitard that now covered his frame.

"What _is_ this, anyway? It feels almost like…rubber." Raven gave him the once-over, and cringed a bit when she realized the form-fitting suit was still a bit too small, despite the elastic-like material. Regardless, it was the only thing in the tower that was likely to fit him, and she simply shrugged at the repercussions her choice was sure to have with her masked leader when he eventually found out.

"It's part of a spare outfit that's out of use. Just be thankful I didn't bother to grab the matching cape and mask. Besides, its better than that towel you were wearing a minute ago." The young man gave her a cocky smile, and let the matter drop.

"What's wrong with a towel? I think I'm doing pretty well overall for having just gotten out of bed after two days." Raven's deadpan response didn't miss a beat.

"That just goes to show how lazy you are. Anyone else would have been able to shrug off massive blood loss and internal hemorrhaging with a ten-minute power nap." A smug grunt escaped the lips of the young man, and he regarded the girl with an amused glint in his eye.

"I do believe I'm at a slight disadvantage here." Raven's look of shock couldn't have been more sarcastic.

"How so?" An exasperated sigh escaped Rune's lips as he realized she probably meant to banter back and forth just for the sake of seeing him squirm. Despite the somber tone and dark demeanor, he found her sense of humor, if one could call it that, quite charming, in an odd sort of way.

It also went without saying that he viewed her as quite attractive with those delicate smiles and elusive soft curves. Such thoughts never seemed to last very long in light of all the other events happening around him, though a certain image continuously popped up in his mind, begging for clarification. Only once had he witnessed the absence of that cloak engulfing the entirety of her lithe form, and each time the thought rang anew, Rune couldn't help but wonder how lovely she truly was beneath that vague illusion of a girl created by the tucks and folds of the blue cloth.

Regardless of his inner strife, he wasn't going to succumb to her teasing without at least trying to put up a good fight. He gave a small tug at the elastic material resting at the base of his neck, and cast a derisive eye on the girl before him.

"Well, for starters, I'm wearing what very well might be spandex."

"Uh huh."

"While talking to a girl I hardly even know."

"Mm hmm."

"In a place that I'm not at all familiar with."

"I see." Raven gave him a long, hard look before she placed a delicate finger to her lower lip, obviously giving some serious consideration to everything he had just said. After a few seconds, the young woman peered upward through her dark cowl and locked eyes with the boy before her, displaying what might very well have been a mischievous smirk.

"Sounds like you're completely at my mercy." The slight grin that had been set on Rune's face up to that point took a sharp decline at the way she had turned the situation around on him. He began to sputter out a response, but caught himself instead. A wry expression slowly edged its way across his features.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She met his question with a bland look.

"What? The fact that I could do anything I wanted and no one would hear your screams? It _is_ rather amusing to think about." His features momentarily shifted to apprehension, providing a strong indication that she might have taken their game a bit too far. Just to be on the safe side, she forged ahead before he had the chance to respond.

"Besides, I can still smell the antiseptic wash Cyborg used to clean your wounds. You might want to consider actually using soap with the water next time." Raven was sure her last little jab would draw out a rather amusing response from the young man, but the preemptive smile faded from her lips when she noted his confused expression. After a moment of consideration, a light seemed to go off in her head, though her resulting thoughts shed only darkness on the matter at hand.

"You…don't know who Cyborg is?" A simple shake of his head made one of her eyebrows arch, leading her mind down a path that didn't seem very welcoming. The minor surgery was excused, of course, as the boy was put under sedation. He had been unconscious from the time of his arrival at Titan's Tower up to the point of his awakening one and a half days later. Despite his short stay, that could not have possibly been the only time Rune had come in contact with the mechanical teenager.

The IV that had been in his arm had not been there upon her first visit; of that much she was certain. Thus, there was only a finite block of time in which it could have been inserted.

It was not the instrument itself that was the focal point of her concern, per se, but rather what the events leading up to its implementation were potentially hinting at. Unsettling thoughts began to compete for entry into her mainstream consciousness, and she tried to fend them off with a willpower forged of determination and sheer stubbornness. Foolish, yes, but comforting all the same.

As she gave the young man before her a thoughtful look, it wasn't very difficult to see his mind was as troubled as her own. Still, she found the need to speak first, if for no better reason than to place her thoughts out in the open before she convinced herself it was something else entirely. Her voice was strained, as if the words refused to come out of their own accord.

"You meant to do it, didn't you?" A surprised look encompassed the face of the boy before her, and he reflexively tensed up a bit, signifying the trepidation he so clearly felt at the moment.

"I meant to do what?"

Raven didn't even acknowledge his question, as her mind was currently elsewhere. With eyes downcast, the young empath began to sort through her thoughts, hoping that at some point it would all make sense and she was somehow wrong.

_Robin and Starfire don't have the medical knowledge, and Cyborg wouldn't trust Beast Boy with a sharpened pencil, never mind a needle. He was the only one who could have done it._

The top of her cowl shifted a bit at the approach of her hands, then promptly fell down to her shoulders. She wanted to be face to face with him when the truth of the matter was revealed. As if to complement her mounting angst, burning embers began to simmer in her heart, instilling a sense of righteous anger that felt too good to ignore.

"I wasn't the first one to touch you." Rune gave the young woman a cautious look, not quite understanding where this was going. He was about to ask what touch had to do with anything, but she continued on.

"The IV was placed in your arm after I left, meaning someone came to see you before I did, but you don't remember, is that right?" The young man didn't even recall having an IV in his arm at all, but thought it better not to argue. Instead, he nodded dumbly in accordance with the second part of her question, his distraught feelings beginning to intensify under the small girl's potent glare.

Despite her years of training, Raven's emotional levels were beginning to rise quickly, but she didn't care to address them. Something in the back of her mind was assuring her it was alright, and that revenge was the only true solution to a problem. Regardless, a small voice invaded her thoughts momentarily, warning that she wasn't thinking clearly, and that something was very wrong.

She dismissed such nonsense immediately. Pain and suffering were far more satisfying then second thoughts. With an exaggerated motion, she tilted her head to the side and locked a piercing glare on the boy before her.

"He's not the most gentle person, you know. Cold steel doesn't make for a comforting bedside manner. And yet, you still don't recall?" Rune gave her a wary look; his mind currently preoccupied with the dark sense of foreboding that permeated the very air around them.

Her next words took on a life of their own, carried forth by a feral voice harboring all that was wrong with the world. A powerful shiver traveled down the young man's back, not unlike what a rabbit might experience when corned by a rabid fox.

"_Tell me, then. Why didn't you react when Cyborg plunged a shaft of metal into your flesh? Why is it that you deliberately waited to attack _me_ instead_?"

The young man's eyes grew wide, though not exclusively in response to her biting words. A sudden blaze of darkness engulfed the young empath, lifting her into the air and setting the entire room in shadows.

To say the least, Rune was caught off guard when the mirror to his side warped and shattered, leaving residual flickers of black energy dancing wildly around the disjointed glass. Looking back to the girl hovering in front of him, he was horrified to see an evil crimson glow radiating from deep within her eyes.

All four of them.

A malevolent smile passed across Raven's lips, accentuating the twisted nature of her billowing cloak as it stretched and churned in its path toward the ground below. In a matter of seconds, Rune was staring at a seven-foot demonic caricature of the girl he had just been joking around with less than two minutes earlier.

All types of thoughts began to assail him at that moment, not the least among them a certain dread that he was about to die. Images of Wraith and Theresa began to swim through his head at a blinding pace, sending his mind in a downward spiral towards a most unforgiving darkness. Even as the demon girl began to slither towards him, sinister tentacles just beginning to peek out from beneath the bottom of her cowl, the young man could only think of getting away.

Paralyzing waves of fear seemed to emanate from the cloaked figure, sending his mind reeling backwards upon itself, seeking an escape in any form possible. Pure desperation sent his thoughts into the darker corners of his mind, scavenging for any type of protection whatsoever.

With a start, he ran straight into a psychic barricade.

-

Unlike the boy before her, Raven was searching within herself not for escape, but for release. Dark thoughts had overwhelmed her psyche far too fast for the young empath to resist, engulfing both mind and body in a suffocating evil that seemed to possess a life of its own. The source of her distress was not difficult to determine, as she could feel the swell of raw hatred and rage streaming forth from a familiar conduit deep within her mind.

Subtlety had never been a strong point where her father was concerned.

Still, Raven understood that she had brought this upon herself, to some degree. Anger was still swelling within her heart, as there was no point in denying the fact that she was hurt by Rune's actions toward her, both physically and emotionally. On some level she felt betrayed, and from that blemish on her soul, so grew Trigon's source of power.

_Why would he do it? I don't understand…he was so gentle right after…_

As if to mock her very being, a shadow of doubt suddenly eclipsed her thoughts, leading Raven into a whole new realm of misery and torment.

_RAGE SHALL CONSUME ALL. THROUGH ANGER WE FIND OUR SALVATION. EMBRACE THE HATRED, MY DAUGHTER, AND REVEL IN ANOTHER'S SUFFERING._

The young woman shuddered at her father's words, distraught at the notion that she had allowed him to pierce her defenses so easily. His presence amongst her jumbled thoughts should have been no surprise considering the extent he had already managed to manipulate her, but she shuddered again all the same.

_Get out. I don't want you here. You have no place in my mind, other than to be shackled away in darkness._

A deep rumbling sounded within her skull, heralding the onset of a headache that threatened to overwhelm her senses. After a few moments, Trigon's laughter faded away, only to be replaced with a sardonic reply.

_DO YOU DENY YOUR OWN FATHER? YOU FORGET, CHILD, THAT WE ARE OF ONE FLESH. OUR EXISTENCE IS INTERTWINDED BY THE HANDS OF FATE, DESTINED TO BRING THE WORLD TO ITS KNEES. SO IT IS WRITTEN, SO IT SHALL BE._

Raven's ire began to rise, but she prudently focused on maintaining a calm state of mind from which she could begin to establish a resistance against her father's powerful influence.

-

Familiarity.

That was the only way to describe it, really.

_Is this the reason for my amnesia?_

A collection of jumbled thoughts began to course through Rune's mind, though each was inevitably cut short by the impending doom that awaited him mere steps away. One glance upward provided all the incentive necessary to relentlessly claw at the wall blocking his path to memories pushed aside.

The young man's thoughts were a complete blur in his haste to tear down the barrier, and soon enough, he began to realize the futility of his actions. A shift in the ambient light immediately brought his head up high, expecting the worst. Instead, he was met with a statuesque form less than four feet in front of him, her head bowed low and eyes closed, seemingly lost in a deep meditative state.

Whether that was good news or bad, Rune hardly took the time to consider whether the demoness meant to toy with him. Instead, he concentrated on breaking the bonds shackling part of his mind. Waves of despair once again enveloped his emotions at the lack of effect he was having, and his thoughts inexorably drifted off to consider the real source of this current misfortune.

_Raven…I don't know what I did…I'm sorry…please, just go back to the way you were…I don't want to fight you…_

Just at that moment, the young woman's eyes popped open and she snapped her head up, casting a red glare over the trembling figure. Rune hastily backed up a step and grimaced at the crunch of glass beneath his boot, creating a hundred new surfaces from which the fiery glow could bathe the entire room in a wicked ruby light.

On instinct, he looked down to see what precisely had fallen under his foot, and was abruptly met with a single streak of red, perfectly reflected so as to give the impression of a laser round heading straight for him. An intense bout of fear and anger dominated his thoughts momentarily, followed by the cloudy image of a black-clad man pointing a gun at someone he…loved?

Before he could even consider what had made him think that, a crippling pain shot through his head, coupled by a multitude of images and emotions as the self-induced mental blockade came crashing down all around his shattered sensibilities.

-

With Trigon so firmly entrenched within the confines of her mind, Raven knew the only thing to do now was try and build up enough power to dislodge his presence in one fell swoop. The task was much more difficult than the idea, however, as even the slightest suggestion that she was already planning her retaliation would send the demon fully on the offensive.

In order to mask her thoughts, the young empath decided her best bet was to redirect Trigon's awareness and keep his mind away from her preparations. Also, as long as her father's attention was directed inward, he wouldn't be able to influence the outside world. A sense of warmth passed through her awareness, and she would have smiled, had she been in full control of her body, at the thought that Rune was safe, at least for now.

_You're wrong. My friends will never let that happen. When the time comes, they'll stop you, WE'LL stop you…somehow. _

A dreadfully cold and calculating impression permeated her senses, almost bringing the hatred and loathing so abundant within her thoughts to a tangible level.

_EMBRACE YOUR HERITAGE, DAUGHTER. BECOME WHAT YOU ARE MEANT TO BE. GIVE IN TO THE TEMPTATIONS OF YOUR BLOOD AND FOLLOW THE PATH OF NEVERENDING DESTRUCTION. _

Before she could respond, a dark sense of intrusion invaded her psyche, probing viciously throughout her subconscious. The discipline needed to simply hold him at bay was more than the young girl could spare, and she lifted her defenses slightly so as to favor the energy she needed if she ever wanted him banished from her head. Besides, there was nothing within her buried thoughts that he could…

A cold flush of panic ripped through her heart just as Trigon loosed his hold on her mind. Raven could only interpret the diabolical feeling now radiating throughout her being as amusement on her father's part. A great roar of a laugh rebounded off her skull, making it very difficult to focus her energies.

_YOU EXPERIENCE LOVE FOR A HUMAN BOY? HOW…ENTERTAINING._

Raven almost lost her concentration then and there, so shocked was she to hear the very thoughts that had been swimming through her head laid open so casually. The fact that it was her own father speaking of such a thing brought along a sense of revulsion unlike anything she had ever known. To have her mind violated in such a callous fashion left her feeling naked under Trigon's cold stare, as if she had committed some unspeakable crime too horrible to put into words.

Still, how had he known? The young girl had kept her emotions under lock and key for days now, afraid that she couldn't contain her powers at all if such a concept found its way into her normal train of thought. She had buried her feelings so deeply that it would take hours of meditation to bring them fully back to light. Controlling her abilities was all that mattered right now, and everything else would simply have to…

No…was that the reason?

That one loose strand dangling on the far outreaches of her sub consciousness; could that have been the portal her father had used to enter her mind? Raven's fear of love had drawn Trigon's love of fear right into the heart of her defenses. Without a firm hold on all of her emotions, she had been unable to effectively guard against his titanic willpower.

This was all her fault.

She had been too scared to confront her new feelings, and now everyone would pay the price. What hurt her most was that the person she cared about would be the first one to suffer. A swell of anger momentarily rose unbidden within her thoughts, and she quickly turned it into a source of strength.

_Leave him out of this! My friends don't have anything to do with you! Now get out of my head, and go back to where you belong!_

A sudden torrent of power erupted from Raven's mind, directed solely at the dark presence inhabiting her thoughts. Caught off guard, the demon lord reacted immediately, blocking the wave of mental energy as best he could. The immediate cry of pain that met the young girl's ears quickly turned into a vicious snarl as her father easily managed to hold off the unexpected yet meager assault.

_AGAIN YOU DEFY ME? THE FUTURE HAS ALREADY BEEN WRITTEN, MY DAUGHTER. IT IS ONLY OUR PURPOSE TO FOLLOW. _

Surprise and outrage dominated her thoughts, providing yet another source of energy which Trigon could draw upon.

_YOU MISTAKE LOVE FOR CONTROL, RAVEN. IT IS IN YOUR BLOOD TO CONSUME THE LIVES OF THOSE AROUND YOU. SATE YOUR APPETITE ON THE WEAKNESS OF THIS BOY; USE HIS LOYALTY TO FURTHER YOUR OWN GOALS. PERMIT THIS EMOTIONAL FLAW TO GUIDE YOU ON THE PATH TO THE PUREST MEANS OF UTTERLY DESTROYING ANOTHER'S LIFE. LET HIM BRING UPON HIS OWN ANNIHILATION._

Raven's mental restraints began to falter under the scathing words cast forth by her father. The sheer volume of his speech struck a cord deep within her heart, and she was sorely unprepared to handle the next words echoed forth from within her skull.

_GO FORTH AND CAST YOUR MAGIC OVER HIS HEART, MY CHILD. LOVE HIM AS I HAVE SO TRIUPHANTLY LOVED YOUR MOTHER._

With a great tremble of willpower, the young woman's barrier crumbled to nothing under the onslaught of such scorn and hatred. At once, the demon struck hard, casting Raven aside with a single blow, accompanied by a grating laugh that struck her to the core. For all of her discipline, the empath could not contain the sobs regarding the last words her father had spoken as she lay in a crumpled heap beneath Trigon's heel.

_Arella…mother… I'm sorry…_

With head held low, Raven simply began to cry, trapped within the confines of her own mind.

* * *

Hey! An actual cliffhanger! To be honest, I was going to continue on, but I figured this was a pretty good place to break up the storyline. That, and the fact that it would have sat on my desktop for another week…

So, you guys and gals like the chapter? Don't forget to let me know what you thought of it! If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask. With that convenient little reply button on the reviews, I'll be sure to get back to you pretty quickly. Otherwise, thank you very much for your time!

Oh yes, one more thing: Is the storyline keeping your interest so far? I realize its been rather drawn out, but I just can't stand the thought of forcing things along too quickly. At the rate I'm going, this is going to end a few days before the end of forever. The best I can say is that I have a pretty firm grasp on the core aspects of what I want to have happen, its just the act of getting there that is the delicate issue.

Well, I would appreciate any input you decide to give me. Like always, thank you for taking the time to read my story. (And leave a review! I live for reviews…)


	8. Furnished Misgivings

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans, nor do I own anything affiliated with them. I do, however, retain the right to call any unique characters I create my intellectual property. That about sums up the disclaimer. Have fun reading the story!

Well, it's about time, huh? This chapter took longer than I'd like to admit, but I do think it was well worth it. This seemed to evoke the strongest emotions of any chapter so far as I can tell when I read it through, and for that I was very happy. One of my main goals is to give you, the reader, a vivid sense of what the characters are feeling.

I hope you find I did just that.

Anything else I wanted to say can wait for the end of the chapter, seeing as how I made you wait this long already. The only other thing to do is humbly thank you for continuing to read my story. I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I did writing it.

Oh, sorry, just one more thing. There's a reference to a quote from several chapters back, and unless you're reading everything is one sitting, I'll assume you forgot. With that in mind, I'm going to include an excerpt from Chapter 3 involving a dialogue between Rune and Wraith. You'll understand what the relevance is near the end of the chapter. Have a great read!

_"Don't you _ever_ talk about her like that. I loved her with all my soul, and I know she loved me, too." His voice was beginning to grow stronger, as well as his confidence and sense of purpose. Little did he know all that would be stripped away from him in a matter of seconds. _

_"My dear boy, you don't even have a soul." _

(If you actually remembered this after so long, I'm honored beyond words)

* * *

Fear…Hatred…Hope…Strength…Virtue…Anger…Pain…Darkness… 

Joy?

A myriad of thoughts and emotions enveloped Rune's mindscape all at once, rolling one atop the other in a battle for superiority amidst his decimated senses. Coupled with the newfound answers came a clouded awareness of his surroundings.

Broken glass lay amongst a discarded towel, several rays of mid afternoon sunlight skipped across the white and blue linoleum floor, and a permeating chill seeped throughout the hazy vapors of steam still prevalent in the luxurious Titans Tower bathroom.

Despite the fierce pounding that now took up residence in the young man's head, he could still feel Raven – or whatever she was now – attempting to probe his thoughts, ascertaining whether or not his presence was a threat, most likely. The chaotic influx of information resulting from his breakthrough was still raging on, disallowing Rune the opportunity to try and fend off the mental intrusion.

With a heartfelt scowl, the young man pushed his way through the disorientating rush of memories and cast a menacing glare upon his attacker. In the fleeting instant before fear once again enveloped his senses after gazing into those unforgiving eyes, a faint rush of…of _something_, tickled the back of the boy's mind.

For a moment, the only notion registering in his thoughts was the scent of ivory soap battling against the acrid stench of brimstone. That, of course, came to a halt as soon as the demon spoke his name.

_"You are whom my daughter calls 'Rune', are you not?" _

Again, a sense of disembodied urgency scratched at the very edges of the youth's thoughts, almost as if the odd sensation had reacted to the twin infernal voices echoing forth from the shell of a girl who was standing before him.

His latent curiosity vanished in an instant when he realized what exactly had just been said.

"Did you say _daughter_?" At his words, the possessed figure growled ominously, her four red eyes glowing in a most wicked manner.

The young man took an involuntary step back, making a clear note of the precarious situation he had somehow managed to get himself into.

"Y-Yes, I'm Rune." A feeling of desperation overwhelmed his common sense, and he dared to ask another question.

"What _are_ you?" An unexpected smile etched itself across the visage of the girl before him, turning her lips upward in a sadistic grin.

_"The child did not reveal her demonic heritage to you? No matter. I am the Unmaker of Souls, the One True Blight, He Who Dwells Within Us All. Anything further would surpass the boundaries of your mortal coil in understanding the vastness of my infinite nature." _

A truly dark expression enveloped the youth's face, replacing his look of fear with one of absolute loathing.

"Then, you're a _demon_." Rune practically spat out that last cursed word, which only proved to draw out a throaty laugh from the extra-planar beast standing before him.

_"Your words are strong for one who knows so little. Perhaps you must learn to fear the power of that which stands before you."_ At the creature's last remark, Rune's features momentarily glassed over and his head tipped forward a bit, masking his face beneath a mane of sandy blonde hair.

A powerful, dark light flickered behind the boy's eyes, and his response was set in a low whisper.

"It's difficult to fear something I've dealt with all my life."

Just as soon as it appeared, the shadow passed, leaving Rune staggering under the strain of both fear and anger. A sharp hand motion sent the remaining hair back over his shoulder, once again offsetting the predominately black and gray outfit with an overabundance of yellow. Unfocused worry for the safety of his female acquaintance got the better of him, and he addressed the creature directly.

"Why are you here? What happened to Raven?" Another laugh echoed throughout the room, and the figure casually looked down at her own body.

_"This creature of my flesh is of no concern to you, but if it will subdue your petty queries, know that she is…safe…for the moment." _A fierce scowl replaced the indifferent expression on Raven's possessed countenance, offset by a tangible darkness that began to coalesce around her body.

_"Enough. I tire of this game. Even now I sense the approach of those who would see me...done away with."_ For the first time during this encounter, Rune could feel an inner fire begin to burn inside him. Whether it was the demon's allusion of weakness or the thought of Raven having to suffer beneath the will of this…_thing_, he was unsure. The only fact he knew for certain was that this had to end, and soon.

A brilliant white aura surrounded Rune's frame in an instant, replacing the trepidation in his eyes with a piercing luminescence.

"What makes you think I won't stop you _myself_?" The edges of Raven's mouth turned upward under the guise of a faint smile.

_"Curiosity stays your hand, mortal, for without my essence, you would not know the true nature of things." _

A confused frown abruptly replaced the smug grin that had just begun to form on the young man's face. Before he could voice his concern for whatever that cryptic message had meant, his interest was diverted to the door by a loud metallic clanging, accompanied by a booming voice full of worry.

"Raven, you in there? Tower security just went haywire; something about a huge energy release in the…err…well, ya know."

A slight pause ensued, followed by a poorly contained chuckle, though the voice accompanying the laugher was of a much higher octave than the former.

"Hey Raven, did you sneak one of my 'totally tofu tacos' again?" A solid whack echoed through the doorway, offset by a sharp squeak of pain a moment later.

Another slight pause arose, followed by a not-so-lighthearted comment from the previous voice.

"Seriously Rae, you in there? I need to check the security conduit under the sink."

It was at that moment Rune overcame his initial confusion of what was going on, not to mention his complete ignorance of whatever joke Beast Boy had just... A glimmer of awareness abruptly flashed across the young man's eyes.

_His name is Beast Boy. I…remember hearing it during the fight. And…and Cyborg, too. _

A pleading look over at the sturdy titanium entryway was all the young man could manage before a familiar feminine voice disrupted his thought patterns completely.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! I need help! He...he's loose and…ugh! " Just as Rune turned his head back to cast a gawking stare at the possessed girl, he was met with the sight of black energy coursing around the young woman's lithe outline. With a quick hand motion, Raven's body sent a jolt of dark lightening at the control panel near the door, causing a plume of smoke and sparks to erupt from the operating mechanism. In that same instant, the young man was encased in a midnight-black cocoon from cheek to foot, allowing him to see and hear everything through unadulterated senses.

"We're coming, Raven! Just hold on, the door's stuck!" Try as he might, Rune couldn't break the bonds he now found himself in, and to his utmost horror, was unable to move any part of his body, save his eyes. To make matters worse, the shining aura that still surrounded his frame had suddenly become immensely more difficult to maintain under the pressure of keeping out this foreign power that now had him wrapped up so tightly. Even after a few seconds, he was already growing tired, unaccustomed as he was to maintaining an energy level of this caliber any longer than was necessary to complete a simple job or two.

The luxury of trying to figure out what was going on and why this creature had thought it necessary to use a ruse abruptly left him when a demonic visage made itself present mere inches from his face. Though the dark restraints prevented Rune from speaking, his look of fear and hatred was more than enough information for the demon.

_"You question why I do this."_ It was more of a statement than an inquiry, and the young man could only stare in quiet indignation, waiting for an answer.

Amidst the heavy pounding on the door, Raven smiled, establishing a powerful grip on the throat of the youth and easily hoisted him up into the air.

_"You are an insect, a single speck of dust in the winds of eternity. Your very presence is beneath my notice, but I will indulge you, if only to see the bountiful hatred in your eyes." _At that, the young woman dropped her victim. Rune landed with a heavy thud, immediately repositioning himself as best he could so that he might look this beast of a father right in the face.

The possessed girl cast a sidelong glance down at the boy to her side, a venomous sneer clearly evident beneath her glowing features.

_"Would you deny a child the ability to play, or a bird the gift of flight? So too is it the fate of demons to destroy and ruin. Your world shall be mine in time, and all will bow low, lest they be trampled beneath my hooves. For this reason I bring suffering and pain upon the mortal realm. " _

A violent gesture brought Rune hurtling up from the floor, his trapped form held vertically a foot in the air so that he might regard his keeper face to face. Despite the constricting net of energy, the young man found the strength to cast a white-hot glare at the monstrosity before him. An expression of amusement easily deflected the intended message.

_"Chaos is the only true constant in a world of deceit and lies, I am only a harbinger for the inevitable. Had I more freedom, your fortuitous presence would have proven…most entertaining. As it stands, my appointed hour has not yet come, and my time grows short. Still, that has not answered the 'why' of your question, has it?" _

The dull crackle of a titanium-encased fingertip blowtorch sounded clearly over the harsh words set before him, and it was with a look of great anticipation that Rune glanced over at the door by the far wall. His sense of anxious foreboding did not have time to develop further, as it was a moment later he was lowered gently to his feet, and to his amazement, set free from the dark prison that had been keeping him immobile all this while.

Unable to capitalize on whatever measure of freedom he had just been granted, the young man could only lean against the steel wall behind him quite heavily, watching the last traces of flickering white energy dissipate under the strain of his intense mental fatigue.

_"I will answer one question before I go. Ask, and be satisfied." _

Unsure what to make of this sudden turn in events, Rune was scarcely able to pull together his thoughts, nevermind form a coherent question. Almost immediately, he found words already on his lips, spoken in a slow drawl that personified the current state of his mind and body.

"Why…now? What purpose…does this serve? You…you say this isn't the…time. Then why bother…to come at all? How does this help you…?"

A predatory grin enveloped the face of the girl before him, leaving no doubt in his mind that this was exactly the question the demon had been hoping for. With a single gliding motion, Raven was there in front of him, a single hand tenderly raised, tracing the outline of his jaw ever so gently with her delicate finger. It was almost beyond Rune's ability to remember this was not the girl he had so unexpectedly allowed himself to care about, but instead a dark reminder of everything he had hoped and prayed had been left in the past.

The young woman's hand glided elegantly over the top of his shoulder and down across the width of his chest, resting comfortingly atop the raised emblem set a bit off center atop his left breast. All the while, Rune remained captivated by the dark splendor of Raven's eyes, almost succumbing to their terrifying and hypnotic gaze.

As she regarded him closely, he could feel her warm breath against the side of his neck, and the press of her hand flush against the Red X symbol so prominently displayed on the outfit he now wore.

Without warning, he found himself flung backwards against the sturdy wall behind him, pressed and held firm against the stiff metallic backing as easily as a child might squish an insect between finger and thumb. In an instant, Raven was right by his cheek, her lips nearly touching his ear. A cold smile passed by her features at his frightened, staggered breath.

_"There is no reason not to pay heed to the whims of pandemonium, a call which supercedes all others. The drive to cause havoc is ever present, always hungry, and I pursue its yearning with a hunger of my own." _

Her hand sunk a bit deeper into his flesh, pressing closer towards his heart, a certain thrill running through her veins at the total lack of resistance that met the insatiable desire for a fresh human life.

_"But I neglect the truth of my existence, for you see, I have developed a weakness in the eyes of chaos; a compulsion to see one action performed over and over again. It is a fact I endure for eternity, though not one I wholly detest." _

She leaned in even closer, whispering so softly that Rune had to strain just to hear the words.

_"My weakness is that of a blood tie. I long to reap the benefits from what I have sown, basking in the warm glow of horror and agony. The mere thought of the pain she will endure suppresses the remnants of guilt, and when it does not, when I feel the path of anarchy draws me away to other acts of cruelty, I extinguish my doubts with but one simple thought." _

The boy turned his head ever so slowly, an unreadable expression plastered across his face. He regarded the being before him with little more enthusiasm than an unblinking, unseeing stare. His lack of expression was met with a wistful grin.

_"Do you wish to hear it?" _

A deadly serious expression enveloped Raven's features; all four eyes, cast from the very fires of what lurks below, bored into Rune's skull with the feral animosity of a wild animal.

_"What type of father would I be if I did not grasp every opportunity to torture and humiliate my only beloved daughter?" _

She let him go, gliding backwards ever so slowly, and filled the room with a coarse, dark laughter.

For several desolate moments, the world went numb, sealing Rune away in his own private Hell. Visions of parents he never knew flooded all aspects of his mind, choking out all the other memories with a suffocating nostalgia for a life he never would, and never could, understand. His scattered thoughts instantly refocused on the cause of the pain, and his lips pulled back in an unbidden snarl.

_How dare you. _

To hear such a thing, and from a beast of the lowest standing, utter this absolute blasphemy against the one idea that had reigned among his foremost thoughts for years, had brought him hope where there had been absolutely none, and had stood witness to the birth and death of countless resolutions for a better life, was beyond any sense of the word 'forgivable'.

_How DARE you. _

For an instant, Rune felt nothing but the cold emptiness in his heart. That brief flicker of self-pity slipped away almost as fast as it appeared, only to be replaced by something far more sinister, far more powerful, and far more deadly.

As if the essence of shadow itself had found a foothold in the mind of the young man, a silky black aura, cold as death, surrounded his body from head to foot, casting him in a murky silhouette of his former humanity. Eyes black as sin looked out from beneath the weight of pain and despair, fixing a hollow, rotted gaze upon his demonic persecutor.

"_HOW DARE YOU_!"

Raven's hand was already up before the transformation was complete. At once, all the innumerable shards of glass rose from their respective resting place, coalescing once again into a single whole. She immediately thrust the mirror right before the boy's face, tempting him to give witness to what lay before him.

_"Do you see the truth of what darkness can bestow upon a man? Embrace it, for it shall prove to be more powerful than anything you could possibly imagine." _

A sudden cry of disbelief echoed forth from Rune's throat, unable to cope with the harsh reality of what he saw before him. Black upon black assaulted his senses, drumming up the distant words of a memory he had just laid claim to after losing it for days.

Dr. Wraith's penetrating voice sounded clearly, a single phrase playing over and over in his head. Even as he shrank away from the image, the dark aura subsequently winking out of existence, a painful truth pulsed ominously throughout his whole body. Rune sank to the floor, looking up to the creature before him with hopeless abandon.

He really was a soulless monster.

_"Congratulations. Few are granted the privilege of seeing what truly lies beneath the surface." _

With a violent motion, the possessed figure sent the mirror hurtling against an adjacent wall.

Rune shuddered at the sound, as if the shriek of glass upon metal stood for his own life, shattered beyond repair, unable to be forged anew.

_"Remember this lesson well, boy. Evil can strike from any number of places, but the most lethal strain can always be found right in your own heart." _

So many questions rose and fell within the boy's mind, but none of them would find an answer. With the smallest flicker of a smile, the possessed girl proceeded to roll her head back, the length of her cloak receding to its normal dimensions, and she fell from the sky in a limp manner right into Rune's lap.

As if to capitalize on his weakened state of mind, Raven's eyes fluttered open momentarily, her true, beautiful, violet eyes, trying desperately to focus on the boy who gingerly held her in his arms. After a few moments, she fixed on him an odd expression somewhere between anger and embarrassment, whispering something so softly that he barely heard her before she collapsed against his chest. A wave of anguish hit him hard, only to be reinforced by the echo of her words. She shouldn't have said it. There was no need.

_Forgive me… _

Without hesitation, he gathered her up as best he could, wrapping both arms around her waist in a protective bear hug. An inaudible groan passed by Raven's lips, and Rune lowered his head to rest against her soft cheek, closing his eyes against the world.

In the next few moments, a strangely cinematic quality descended upon the Titans Tower bathroom, not unlike a classic scene where the heroes finally burst into the enemy camp, only to find that they have arrived too late. Such was the case when Cyborg's heavy metal boot collided with the steel door, knocking it away from its soldered off hinges so that it might crash to the floor like a falling domino.

"Man, this is gettin' replaced by _cardboard_ when I…"

At the sight that lay before them, Cyborg's sonic cannon immediately came to life, taking a bead on the kid's head. His second arm came up fast, scanning for life signs from Raven. A sigh of relief escaped into the air when his equipment confirmed she was only unconscious. Despite the calm and sensible approach taken by his metallic buddy, Beast Boy did not follow such a tactful course of action.

Without so much as a word, the green titan dropped to all fours, assuming the form of a huge wolf, and made a beeline for their supposed 'new friend'. Within a heartbeat, the enraged changeling was on top of the young man, driving his powerful canine jaws into the thick rubbery material surrounding the base of the boy's neck.

He could feel the burning sting of razor sharp teeth digging into his shoulder, but chose to ignore it, instead drawing Raven even closer against his sturdy frame. Despite Rune's unusual resilience to the obvious pain, a threatening growl sounded clearly right next to his ear, harboring a good deal of anger as well as what seemed to be more than a little worry.

"Beast Boy! Get off him!" The younger titan didn't respond, didn't even look up at his friend across the room. Even though Cyborg still had his sonic cannon at the ready, it was pretty obvious that something was wrong with the new kid, and the cybernetic teenager didn't seem too worried about him attacking, at least for now. If they were going to get anywhere, both he and Beast Boy would need to remain at least somewhat level headed in order to get through this without any actual casualties.

"BB, if you keep biting him like that, you're gonna hurt Raven, too." That got the changelings attention. With a final growl, he released Rune and backed away slowly, resuming his human form so that he might wipe away the small trickle of blood that was leaking out the side of his mouth. Regardless, he cast the young man a venomous scowl.

"You're just lucky I'm a vegetarian."

If Rune heard the words, he didn't respond, instead remaining perfectly silent while Cyborg made his way over to the crouching youth. From the quick once over he had given the room, the mechanized young man could plainly see that some kind of battle had taken place, but the specifics seemed to be far less forthcoming. His interest had centered on the wall directly behind the kid for a few moments, and he briefly wondered what could have made the large black scorch marks.

Still, the situation was far from being in control, and the older titan made sure to maintain a calm, level voice when he spoke.

"Kid, listen up. I need you to let go of Raven so that I can take her to the infirmary." No reaction met his words at first, and Beast Boy took a threatening step forward. The metallic teen glanced upward and waved him away. Thinking that perhaps a direct approach might yield better results, Cyborg reached out and took hold of the offending boy's arm. Immediately, the youth tightened his grip and buried his nose right into the crook of the girl's shoulder.

For all of her immense power, Raven was still a rather small girl, and the cybernetic titan feared that if this guy tightened his grip any harder, he might crack a rib or something.

"Look, if you keep squeezing her like that, you're gonna hurt her the same as BB." Rune's head abruptly popped up about an inch from Raven's shoulder, and he immediately loosened his hold, though his eyes still refused to meet either figure. Finally seeing some progress, Cyborg eased Raven out from beneath the kid's embrace and lifted her into his large arms.

The green titan, already upset over what this new guy had done to his friend, instantly recognized the now visible Red X suit as a prototype Robin kept stored in the evidence room.

Beast Boy was on him in an instant, grabbing hold of Rune's uniform and forcing him backwards into the wall. The young man's head bounced off the metal plating with a satisfying thud, though his eyes still did not rise.

"Is this how you repay her? Raven stuck up for you! If it weren't for her, you wouldn't even be alive right now! And this is how you say thanks? You steal Robin's suit and almost kill the one person who actually cared whether you were ok or not? _What's wrong with you_!"

By this time, a small stream of tears had begun to run down the side of Beast Boy's cheeks, revealing his true feelings about the whole situation. Suddenly aware of Cyborg's presence once again, he cast a plaintive look up at his friend before turning back to the young man, a vast majority of his anger spent on the previous outburst.

"If she doesn't get better soon, I swear I'll finish what that Doctor Wraith guy started." Of all things, it was the mention of something from the past that finally invoked a response from the silent youth. Rune looked up at Beast Boy with large, wet eyes, and spoke in a rushing, staggered breath.

"I…I wanted to help, but…the eyes, they…it was too much…the way she…what it said, the voice…I just…I'm sorry…I…I couldn't stop it…I'm _so_ sorry…" The young man finished his expressive monologue with a pained shudder, lowering his head once more.

Beast Boy backed off almost immediately, more or less having had all his anger deflated after such an unexpected rush of emotion. An uneasy glance upward revealed a neutral expression on Cyborg, though it was clear he wished this to be over and done with as soon as possible. Another sigh exited into the room.

"BB, take him to a holding cell on the second floor. I need to bring Raven to the med labs. Robin's gonna have a field day with this when him and Starfire get back." Not allowing for any further complications to arise, Cyborg turned around and headed for the door, gently cradling his small package in two massive bionic arms. Beast Boy followed suit and turned into a gorilla, hauling Rune to his feet a bit more gently than he would have a few minutes ago.

As the two of them reached the spot where the door used to be, the young man resisted his guide and turned back to regard the room behind him. A simple golden glow enveloped one of his hands, and he raised his palm to overshadow the floor. Beast Boy gave him a skeptic look, which was quite ambiguous considering his current form, but didn't interfere.

Almost immediately, the mirror fragments rose slowly from the corner of the room and deposited themselves in a small waste basket off to the side, clearing the ground of any painful reminders of what had transpired earlier. When he was finished, Rune cast a weak, forlorn smile at his very large guard.

"That's the first thing I did right all day." An indifferent stare was all the response he got, leaving the two of them with no choice but to traverse their way towards the stairwell, marking the commencement of a whole new chapter in the young man's life.

* * *

So, you guys and gals like it? I thought the subtle clues about his clothing were somewhat clever, though I'm sure the majority of you saw right through that from the start. (Ah well) 

Besides that, I guess there isn't much to say. I'll try and start the next chapter as soon as I can in order to avoid this rather large delay again. Stay tuned for Chapter 9: Clandestine Memories! (At least I got the title, right? That's a start. LoL)


	9. Clandestine Memories

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans, nor do I own anything affiliated with them. I do, however, retain the right to call any unique characters I create my intellectual property. That about sums up the disclaimer. Have fun reading the story!

I won't even begin to say how sorry I am about the long wait. Instead, I humbly offer you my next installment to do with as you wish. My only recommendation is that you might want to briefly glance through the last chapter just in case you forgot where we were in the story.

And now, without further adieu, I present to you Chapter 9 - Clandestine Memories!

* * *

Raven abruptly awoke amidst a sea of blackness; partially due to the hazy cloud that seemed to have taken up residence in her head, but mostly because her eyes were still closed. A sleepy murmur passed by the young woman's lips and she rolled over on her side, taking careful note of the peculiar manner in which the cloak beneath her frame seemed to bristle atop whatever material she was currently laying upon. Curiosity won out over hesitation, and she opened her eyes briefly only to be assaulted by a painfully bright light. That small injustice brought forth a subdued cry of discomfort from the cloaked girl, and she proceeded to rub her face vigorously before trying again. 

As the seconds passed, a pleasantly warm breeze drifted idly by her side, carrying with it the delicate aroma of freshly cut grass along with an invigorating mixture of pine trees and broken earth. Something soft and feather-like tickled the bottom of her ear, and she instinctively swatted it away before sitting upright.

Braving the bright light for a second time, Raven opened her eyes slowly…and blinked in surprise as an oversized strawberry floated right before her line of sight. A sharp flash of confusion promptly overcame her senses, quickly giving way to understanding, and finally instilling within her a firm sense of dissatisfaction.

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of a lush, rolling meadow, Raven could only take in the sights and smells of her conjured surroundings while pondering what exactly had led up to her arrival in Nevermore.

Disjointed images and emotions rose and fell amidst her thoughts, scattering to the four corners of her psyche just as soon as she began to draw any semblance of meaning from them. A few uneventful moments passed, and it was with the greatest reluctance that the young woman let her mind wander outward to examine the all-too-familiar surroundings in which she now found herself.

Unlike the rest of her mindscape, this particular area offered the closest approximation to "normal" that one was likely to find in an environment partially infused with the essence of a demon lord.

Huge earthen pillars rose from the ground in all directions, only to arch painfully backwards and once again fall under the duress of gravity. Unkempt grass casually mixed with fresh wildflowers in a relaxed manner, alluding to a beautiful summer's day set against the background of a pale yellow sky.

Droves of strawberries floated lazily by in the mid-afternoon sunlight, adding a bit of comic relief to an otherwise serene environment.

All these things and more began to tread heavily on Raven's nerves, wearing thin the fine line between emotional stability and dynamic upheaval. Despite the ill-at-ease feelings that always seemed to accompany her journey to this locale, the young woman was inevitably drawn ever closer to the realization that of all the pains she may have to endure in her life, at least there were moments like these in which she could relax, despite the overtly cheerful atmosphere, and simply enjoy a little peace and -

_"Hiya Raven_! What's up?" A slight pause ensued, followed by an indignant sigh from Raven's lips. She took one last glimpse at the peaceful landscape set around her before brushing off a few stray blades of grass and standing up. The empath turned to address the speaker, making sure to cast a scathing glower upon the _one_ person she could have gone at least another few millennia before seeing again.

"Hello…_Happy_." The pink clad Emotion unleashed a cherubic grin that cut right through her counterpart, and proceeded to playfully bat away a strawberry that had wandered too close. With a quick adjustment of the hood that rested gently upon her shoulders, the energetic young woman seemed little more than an overgrown child.

"So… ya wanna play a game with me?" Raven's left eyebrow twitched involuntarily, sending a clear message that perhaps this wasn't quite the best…

"Yeah! We could play tag, or hopscotch, or jump rope …or…oh! How about truth or dare?" With each suggestion, the empath's ire steadily began to rise, leading her down a path that would soon prove most unpleasant for her rosy alter ego.

Happy slapped both hands together in a jovial manner and produced such a radiant smile that her dark clad companion momentarily feared the grass around them would burst into flames.

"No no no, wait! We could play spin the bottle! You could bring Cyborg, and Aqualad, and…"

A mental spasm prompted the gloomy young woman to consider the fact that Happy's ramblings might be best ended now before they truly had a chance to begin.

"Happy, I don't think…"

"And Speedy, and…hmm, Starfire might get mad if Robin comes along…so…"

"We're not playing any games, Happy, all I want is…"

"Beast Boy too, you're right!"

The exuberant girl cast her counterpart a matter-of-fact look.

"He's the reason for all the strawberries, ya know."

A prominent vein on Raven's forehead began to pulse ominously, providing a clear warning that Happy was continuing this conversation at her own risk.

"If you don't stop this nonsense _right now_, I promise I'll…"

"Bring Rune! How could I forget? Isn't he cute? You're _so_ lucky that he likes you and all. If it were up to me, I'd have already…"

A mischievous smile quickly worked its way across the lips of the lively Emotion.

"Ya know…we could always rig the bottle, if ya wanted…"

Raven's pale skin tone instantly flushed crimson, and in response, a passing strawberry abruptly veered off course in its evident haste to bop the young woman right on the cheek.

Her free spirited persona immediately burst into a fit of giggles.

"I think it likes you, Rae! Maybe you should practice by kissing him!" As another wave of laughter overtook her alter ego, Raven's countenance abruptly changed from crimson to purple.

With a violent wave of her hand, the offending piece of fruit was engulfed in a midnight-black sphere of ominous dark energy. A second later, Happy was covered in the sticky (yet delicious) remains of a hapless victim that had been subjected to a lethal dose of obsidian vengeance.

"_ENOUGH!_ Just tell me why I'm here so I can go home and meditate!"

The pink-clad figure was just starting to suck some strawberry jam off a loose strand of lavender hair when her smile drooped ever so slightly, and the passionate sparkle that had been ever-present in her eyes vanished all together.

"You…you don't r-remember?" At this, Raven's teeth began to grate together and she cast a biting glower at the girl before her.

"No, I don't. The last thing I remember is talking to Rune, and then…something about…mother." The young woman's features softened a bit at the memory of Arella, but she pushed her sentiments aside and continued on.

"That's it. Everything else is hazy. Now, I'll ask you again. _Why am I here_?" For an instant, Happy didn't seem as if she had registered the question, but after a moment, she briskly pulled her hood up and turned a bit off center.

"There's lots of other games we could play too, ya know. Those big rock pillars are great for hide and seek, and…we could always pick some flowers…or something." Despite the obvious ploy to redirect Raven's attention, the exuberant Emotion just couldn't seem to muster the usual zeal she normally had in such abundance.

That fact did not go unnoticed by the dark young woman, and it was with a cautious tone that she pursued her line of questioning, wary of what might dull the sharp contrast between herself and the blissful girl who stood but a few steps away.

"I don't want to play any games. I just want to know the truth. If you won't tell me, then I'll just find Wisdom and -"

"No!" A pained expression momentarily flickered across Happy's face, but it was enveloped by a strained grin the very next moment, leaving Raven with the distinct impression that something was dangerously out of place in Nevermore.

A chill breeze unexpectedly wafted through the expansive meadow, instilling within the surrounding countryside a distinct sentient feel as ripples of emerald grass pawed at the surreal landscape like some huge anxiety-ridden beast. It was in this manner that a tangible sense of unease gradually settled upon both young women.

"I - I mean there's plenty of other things we could do, too, like looking at the clouds…or hopscotch."

The empath picked up on Happy's slip immediately, and decided to drive home her point once and for all. With a deadpan tone both in her eyes and voice, Raven pressed the personified facet one more time.

"You already said that. The only time you repeat yourself is when something bothers you, and I know it takes a _whole_ lot to do that, so stop acting like nothings the matter and just tell me before somebody gets hurt."

From beneath her newly donned pink hood, the nervous figure cast her dreary counterpart a darting glance before dipping her head forward in resignation.

Whether out of malice or as an ardent pursuit of the truth, the dark young woman thrust a verbal knife into her alter ego and twisted it viciously.

"On the other hand, it might be interesting to see how wide you can smile after the blood of innocents stains your cloak red. I won't be able to tell you and father apart."

Raven watched as Happy stiffened momentarily, and then slumped forward under the harsh words cast out by someone who had experienced first hand the true meaning of cruelty and hardship. With her next breath, the unusually somber Emotion conceded the point and spoke in a tone all but void of joy and mirth.

"…Wisdom sent me to stall you so that she could have a little more time."

Raven's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

"More time for what? How does blocking my memories help anything?"

A sigh escaped the girl in pink, and she shook her head gently from side to side, almost as if she were pleading for release.

"Please…don't ask me anymore…it hurts."

"What hurts? The memories? Tell me what happened so I can help make things right!"

Had her face not been partially hidden beneath the hood she now wore, the empath might have noticed the saddened, tight-lipped frown portrayed across Happy's features.

"Rae, please …I…it hurts to remember what he did…"

At those words, Raven blinked in surprise.

_He? Who's…no…Rune? But…why? What did he do this time… _

The dark clad girl gave her counterpart an ill at ease look, trying to filter through this new information in the hopes that an answer would present itself. Her monotone voice remained intact from before, and she continued.

"What did he do, Happy? I don't have time to play with you like this any longer."

Happy shifted her weight a bit, and she looked out across the expansive meadow set before them. A weak snort of laughter escaped her lips, and a steady tremor began to rattle her shoulders.

"_He_ certainly wanted to _play_…"

The way she said it - the manner in which that final word had been uttered; spit out…Raven's stomach began to churn, and a sickening thought quickly wormed its way into her mind.

_Would he have…but how _could_ he…? His personality seems so fragile right now, I just can't believe… _

A deep chill coursed through the young woman's spirit, instilling within her a sense of doubt that she was unaccustomed to.

_Is this the price I pay for trying to be normal? Am I so naive as to think that maybe…just _maybe_…Trigon doesn't rule over everyone and everything in my life? _

Raven cast a glance over at her lighter half, seeking an answer for the pain she now felt so deeply, or perhaps to find solace in that one aspect of her persona that could find the joy in any circumstance. Despite her wishes, Happy's bleak visage only proved to be a greater burden on the young woman.

Placing her muddled feelings in perspective, the fact was that she hardly even knew him; that Rune was just another obstacle, a test, to be overcome and dealt with as she saw fit. If nothing else, this was a lesson against opening her heart to strangers, and a reminder that new friends lasted only as long as you remained blind to the truth.

A solemn numbness was beginning to branch out within her, and Raven hesitantly conceded the point deep within her heart. Against her nature, a melancholy smirk slid across the young woman's lips as she considered her position.

_I should have learned my lesson twice by now…I should have let these feelings die alongside Terra and sealed the rest inside Melchior's book… _

A glossy expression overcame the young woman's features, and she spoke out loud, to no one in particular, but rather just to reassert the dark truth that was roaming through her head. Despite her convictions, a passing memory of Rune's innocent smile disrupted her dour outlook, and she was once again riddled with uncertainties.

"Still, I…I think I would remember if Rune had…touched me like that…"

In a moment, the young woman in pink had rounded upon her dreary alter ego, and for the first time, Raven could clearly see the moisture present in the Emotion's eyes. To top it off, Happy cast the girl before her a wounded look, adding to the distraught feelings already present in her abnormally solemn countenance.

"Is _that_ what you think? After all this time, you still can't trust anyone, can you? _Rune didn't do anything wrong!_ He tried to help, but…then he changed, too…"

A hot wave of embarrassment washed through Raven's body all within a single breath. She instantly admonished her suspicious nature for casting doubts upon Rune the very first chance that presented itself. If it had not been apparent before, it was surely obvious now just how much she hated and feared these old and new feelings that accompanied him all throughout her mind, denying her the peace and serenity of knowing that nothing ever changes; that she could close herself off from the world and no one could ever hurt her again.

Despite the earlier outburst, a select few tears now began to trickle down Happy's cheeks, and she spoke in a quaking voice filled with fear and uncertainty.

"N-no matter how hard I look, there's no j-joy to be found in the moment, Raven…I…I don't know what to d-do."

Already ashamed of herself for not having any faith in the young man now present in her life, Raven found it difficult to think of something that would console a person meant to experience only happiness and joy, rather than sadness and pain.

Instead of dwelling on issues beyond her realm of expertise, the young woman decided to quell any distraught feelings and finish this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Happy, you mentioned that he…changed. What did you mean by that?"

The distressed Emotion cast a vacant expression upon her other half, and then let out a forlorn sigh. Pursing both lips together, Happy spoke in a hushed, obsessive tone, accurately depicting the gradual rift that had formed between her natural persona and the situation at hand.

"He…Rune tried to help…but it didn't work, and…then he became someone else..."

"You mean like when he uses his powers? The light in his eyes made him look like another person?"

The girl in pink shook her head.

"No, I mean…he became _something_ else…something…dark. For a few seconds…it wasn't Rune that was standing before us."

Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Us?"

Happy looked away suddenly, obviously uncomfortable in relating whatever more she knew. Despite the young girl's lack of conviction, her darker alter ego placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and the Emotion glanced back to see a reassuring smile; something she would have given anything to see under normal circumstances. Now, however…

In one sweeping motion, a river of tears began to assail Happy's cheeks, and she crumpled into Raven's arms like a small child seeking the protection of its mother's love. With one hand wrapped around Happy's shoulder and the other held motionless at her side, the empath considered her situation in a new light.

"The one that did this to you…to me…to Rune…it was…"

From within the confines of her dark blue sanctuary, the Emotion issued a muffled response.

"…Daddy."

Raven closed her eyes tightly, fighting back the acidic taste of bile that was building in her mouth.

_Again. _

The young woman promptly suppressed her own tears that now threatened to well up from somewhere deep inside.

_Doctor Light wasn't enough, so now father wants to hurt the people I care about, too._

The empath took a deep breath, held it, and recited her mantra in a slow, methodical fashion. As she exhaled, a peculiar calmness enveloped her person, and she slowly pushed the Emotion back out to arm's length. Still sobbing, her head cast down, Happy leaned heavily against Raven's outstretched palms, obviously not ready to stand on her own.

"Happy, listen to me. I'm going to make everything right again. I need your help, though. Do you think you can do that?"

From beneath her hood, Happy cast Raven a plaintive look, and then slowly nodded.

"Alright, I want you to bring me to Wisdom so I can talk to her." Even as the words left Raven's mouth, the girl in pink cringed and began to shy away. Not one to be deterred so easily, the dark young woman fashioned a stronger grip on the figure and straightened her out.

"She won't be angry with you, I promise…do you trust me?" The young girl directed a solemn glance at her darker half, and once again, she nodded.

Despite herself, Raven let slip a thin crack of a smile. She gently ran a thumb and forefinger down the length of a stray hair protruding from beneath Happy's cloak, and held her hand up for both to see.

"Besides, if Wisdom gets out of line, I'll just smear some strawberry jelly across her face. We'll see how stern she is after that."

Happy let out a choked laugh, and in that moment seemed to regain a bit of her old self, if but only a little.

"You always did have a really good sense of humor, Rae…thanks."

Raven cast her a quizzical look, and the young Emotion could only grin, albeit weakly.

Despite her light-hearted antics, the empath could not shake the dark thoughts that continuously churned and swirled amidst her psyche, begging for release while at the same time pleading to remain unanswered.

As if reading her thoughts, Happy slowly pushed herself back a step, and locked a pair of moist eyes upon the girl standing before her.

"Rae…before you go, you should know that…you were the one who let him in."

Raven, in turn, looked away. That thought had passed through her mind dozens of times in the short while that she was aware of her situation.

"I…I know it was me. That's why I have to fix this before things get out of hand."

The young Emotion studied the dark girl carefully for a few moments, and then nodded in approval. Her tears had finally begun to dry up, and a smile once again found its way upon her face.

"You can do it, Rae. I know you can. We all believe in you, and we'll be there to back you up no matter which path you choose."

A demure expression passed across Happy's features, and she regarded Raven with an impish grin.

"Just remember, if ya reach a point where you can't sense me anymore, turn around and try again, OK?"

With that, Happy cast a playful wink at her alter ego, and vanished.

Immediately, the entire meadow began to blur and pulsate, sending a multitude of visible shockwaves all throughout Raven's field of vision as a result of the abrupt shift in space-time.

Within the span of a second, the young empath found herself standing not amidst grass and wildflowers, but rather atop a dark and ominous twisting stone walkway flanked by steep cliffs leading down to oblivion. Burning red gems filled the perpetually dark sky along with an eclipsed sun encased in a ring of fire. A chilling wetness seemed to hang thick in the air, filling the young woman's nostrils with the sickly-sweet stench of sulfur. The empath absently wrinkled her nose against the familiar odor.

A lean smile crept across Raven's lips, and she took several moments to bask in the glow of something she was able to relate to. It was not often enough that she came to fully appreciate the dismal beauty of her dark inheritance.

Just as a sense of peace began to permeate the thick shell of indifference she kept tightly wrapped around her mind, a thin voice echoed throughout the surrounding area.

"I see Happy was unable to keep you sufficiently occupied for very long."

Raven turned in the direction of the voice, and spied a feminine figure hardly a full stride behind her, looking off into the opposite direction. The young woman was draped in bright yellow, her hood raised and neatly centered.

"I furthermore surmise that you have developed a sizable repertoire of inquiries, by now."

A modest flourish of golden cloth stirred around Wisdom's knees as she turned, presenting a cold, unfeeling persona set behind large, coke-bottle glasses. Pressing the spectacles a bit further up her brow, the scholarly Emotion cast a derisive eye upon her intellectually inferior counterpart.

"Very well, Raven. Along which stimulating tract of thought shall I provide you some clarification?"

* * *

Heh heh heh, a bit of a cliffhanger, if I'm not mistaken. 

So, what do you think? It's always fun to add new characters into a story, especially ones as fun to work with as Happy and Wisdom.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter after such a long break. It really is quite unforgivable how long it took me to update again, and I apologize for that. Now that summer is here, I hope to add a few more chapters to the plot before I must once again return to studying.

Ah, but forget about my moping. What did you guys and gals think of Nevermore? As you can tell, there will be a little more of it to see, but as of now, is it working for you? Should something change? Don't forget to leave a reply and let me know how you think the story is going so far!

Oh! One more thing. A long while back (Just take a look at the published date), I tried my hand at poetry, and decided to center it on the titans. All in all, I thought it came out rather well, and have since posted it on the site under the title "Matters of the Heart". As a kind of apology for having taken so long to update, I offer you this "bonus" of sorts as something else to look at if you wish.

Alright, that's enough from me. Thank you for your continued patronage, and don't forget to leave a review! Until next time, good reading to you!


	10. Wisdom, Compassion, and Hypocrisy

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the titans, nor do I own anything affiliated with them. I do, however, retain the right to call any unique characters I create my intellectual property. That about sums up the disclaimer. Have fun reading the story!_

Well, it didn't take nearly as long to write this chapter, huh? Good ol' summer, how I enjoy your long hours without any schoolwork in site. I guess that just means more time for me to do what I love.

Well, let me just say that despite the length, I tried my hand at a slightly different approach in which to handle dialogue at several points. I hope it allows the plot to flow a bit smoother, but as always I rely on you, the reader, to provide me with feedback.

Oh, yes, it was recommended that I try to balance the mounting psychological tension with a physical variety (which turned out to be a terrific suggestion), and I would be immensely grateful if you would be so kind as to let me know how I did.

So go ahead and enjoy the show!

* * *

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." 

Situated within the far corner of Titan Tower's east wing, Beast Boy cast the newcomer a judgmental look from his vigilant position at the opposite end of the second story holding cell. Natural light, having recently decided to travel beyond the meager portal allowed the undersized room, now permitted sparse shadows to satisfy their hunger for both color and clarity.

Sitting on a small cot nestled firmly against one of the dull gray steel-plated walls in which he now found himself, Rune poked a plastic spoon into the semi-solid mass of greenish-purple goo that sat on the tray before him. He could have sworn it twitched.

"What's wrong with it?"

Beast Boy cast him an incredulous look, but remained stoic in his duty of guarding the prisoner. Or at least he tried to. The green boy placed a single hand in one of his front pockets and leaned backwards against the cold wall.

"Dude, are you serious? Starfire made it from scratch. _That's_ what's wrong with it."

Rune gave his early supper another cautious nudge; the meal itself jiggling in protest.

"Is Raven any better?"

The young titan sighed. How many times had he answered this question already? It had been nearly three hours since Cyborg had deposited the lithe girl in the hastily refurbished medical bay, and so far she had done nothing but sleep. And levitate.

"She's not awake yet."

Scarcely twenty minutes had passed guarding their "guest", and already he had been plagued with inquires about Raven's condition more times than he could count. Beast Boy knew it was probably a good sign that this guy was concerned about her, but that still wasn't quite enough to cover up what he and Cyborg had experienced earlier in the day. The question still remained why Raven had called out for help in the first place, and their visitor wasn't exactly a fountain of information.

Robin didn't even know what to make of it. When he had first returned with Starfire from wherever she had dragged him off to, the Boy Wonder had been furious when Cyborg explained the situation. After the mechanical teen filled in the details and described how he and Beast Boy had found their teammate passed out in the arms of the new kid, Robin's features became an expressionless mask. Well, more like a mask beneath a mask. Starfire had simply flown off to check on her unconscious friend.

No one had bothered to deal with the new guy for the first half hour.

Now that things were settling down and Raven's condition had been declared stable, everything was beginning to run a bit smoother, both for the titans and their new acquaintance. The Tameranian girl had even found time to pull together a small meal for their "confused ally" as she had put it.

_He is indeed filled with much sorrow and gloom, yes? Perhaps it is for his actions that he now feels the 'deep remorse', and thus only wishes to make amends. I am most certain that when friend Raven awakens from her slumber, we may all rest assured that…_

Starfire's words echoed throughout the changeling's memory, right up to the point where Robin had silenced her with a dour look. Whether the alien girl was suffering from another bout of naiveté or if she genuinely believed he was innocent, Beast Boy couldn't say.

The green titan abruptly pushed any more of those thoughts out of his head. What really bothered him was that Robin hadn't even come by yet. The whole point of this "standing guard" thing was so that the Boy Wonder could develop some sort of game plan about how to best deal with the situation and take over.

That particular discussion had taken place more than an hour ago.

Now, he was more or less stuck baby-sitting some jerk who might or might not have deliberately hurt one of his friends, and there wasn't anything more he could do than just keep watch and try to look intimidating.

A faint sigh passed into the room through a pair or green lips, and the vigilant young hero resumed his not-at-all menacing pose.

From the other corner of the room, Rune absently scratched at his left shoulder through an oversized dark blue tee shirt, courtesy of Cyborg, trying to get underneath the puffy bandage that decorated part of his neck. Beast Boy's resolve melted away as soon as it had appeared, and the youngest titan suddenly took a keen interest in the dull linoleum floor beneath his feet.

"Uh, umm…sorry."

Rune glanced up over his gelatinous meal, curious as to what he was being offered an apology for. The press of a thumb against his neck, coupled with the placement of his hand quickly cleared up any confusion.

"Oh, yeah…it's OK."

The green boy cast him a skeptical look, though he tried his best to remain detached.

"You're not…angry or anything?"

Rune shook his head, and placed the spoon back on the tray.

"Not really. It's nice to know she has friends that care about her. I'm…not really used to seeing that. Besides, it doesn't hurt much, and I've definitely had worse."

By now, a fork had found its way into his grip, and he guardedly offered the gelatinous pile of mush a swift stab with the utensil. Something yellow and viscous began to ooze out of the tiny puncture wounds now present upon the injured beast, seeming to all the world as if a high school science project had gone terribly wrong.

Whether by courage or stupidity, the young man once again took up the spoon and decided to sample his conquest. The green boy hastily reviewed a mental checklist of all the animals capable of dodging high velocity food from point blank range.

Almost too slowly, the contaminated spoon found a path to its owner's mouth.

Time seemed to remain at a standstill as three quintessential facts made themselves readily apparent to the changeling:

1. It was in fact possible for a person's eyebrow to overtake their hairline.

2. Re-heated mustard was not meant to be used as a type of filling, _ever_.

3. No one should have to eat anything that looked like it fell off of Plasmus' butt.

A single fluorescent tube abruptly flickered on and hummed lazily overhead, once again instilling within the small room a certain presence of the passage of time.

Beast Boy sucked in a breath and prayed he wouldn't have to clean up after another martyred victim in Starfire's ongoing mission to make something edible.

From his position on the stiff bedding, the youth made the first move and cast his mid-afternoon meal a skeptical look, almost as if it had somehow found a way to momentarily usurp his authority of being higher up on the food chain. A shrewd expression quickly took up residence on his face.

"Tastes kinda like…dill pickles soaked in prune juice with just a hint of mayonnaise."

Rune cocked his head a bit to the side; tongue firmly planted in cheek.

"Not enough mustard, though."

Without further adieu, the young man shrugged his shoulders and gave the meal an enthusiastic nod before digging in.

The green titan regarded the newcomer as if he had just devoured a live kitten smothered in meat sauce and pork rinds. He could already feel the tofu crab cakes from lunch trying to come back up for a second go.

_Dude! Forget Cyborg, this guy really _does_ have a cast iron stomach!_

Rune, having now carved away the outside layer of his food to reveal its creamy innards, noticed Beast Boy's wide-eyed stare. A knowing smile worked its way across the youth's features, and he offered the young boy his most infectious grin.

"You wanna try some? The outside isn't quite as moist as the gooey stuff, but at least it doesn't make that weird gurgling sound when you stab it."

Fully expecting to have gained a dinner guest, Rune could not have been more surprised to see Beast Boy clamp a hand over his mouth and claw frantically towards the exit. Fate seemed to look kindly upon the changeling that day, for no sooner had he taken two agonizing steps forward than the large, heavy door arduously swung inward upon well-oiled hinges.

Robin stepped through the entryway.

"Beast Boy, I need you to…"

Before the masked teen could finish, the young titan raced past him in search of the nearest potted plant. Robin's cape shot outward under the influence of Beast Boy's hasty retreat.

"…leave."

The Boy Wonder cast his detainee an accusatory glance.

"What was that about?"

Rune offered a simple, befuddled look to his jailer.

"I think he went to get more mustard."

Robin cocked an eyebrow, but quickly dismissed the entire scene altogether. Steeling himself, the masked teen regarded the young man with a deathly calm demeanor and pushed the tray of food off to the side. He pulled up a chair, and took a seat.

"I've reviewed your case file, and I'm left with more questions than answers. We need to talk."

-

An infinite distance away, far too great an expanse to be modeled in simple words, two young women peered at one another amidst coarse sentiments and perpetually dark surroundings. Raven cast her conceited self a spiteful glare.

"Who gave you the _right_ to choose what I can and cannot remember?"

Wisdom answered the seething girl with a sarcastic glance, her golden cloak billowing slightly as she took in the red-speckled dome looking down upon them both.

"You did. Or should I say we all did. It matters little, I suppose. The answer to such a question remains trivial when compared to the overwhelming plight you have so garishly chosen to subjugate us to."

The slight adjustment of bifocals briefly drew attention to a newly formed sneer.

"Have you no sense of your own? Must I delineate each and every course of action from my glass prison you so crudely refer to as a mind? Surely you must realize the severity of what lies ahead. I dare say even you hold the intellectual fortitude necessary to glance forward, if but only to the point at which your _ridiculous_ optimism overshadows the darker truth."

Raven, having absorbed this verbal abuse for long enough, interjected.

"And what 'truth' would that be? My father is an arch-demon from the deepest pits of Hell. What would you have me do? I have sacrificed _everything_ to hold him off for just a little bit longer. Another day, a year; an hour, a second. _Anything_ is better than simply giving up and waiting to be consumed!"

The young woman shot a harsh breath through clenched teeth, both eyes boring into her rival's skull with such intensity as to say without a doubt: _I speak the truth. You will submit to it._

Wisdom's sudden, shrill laugh reverberated throughout Raven's psyche much like a stone cast into an icy pond.

"You miss the point entirely, yet again. Are you so enamored with the _what-if's_ that you are rendered blind to the _will-be's_? Our lineage is what it is. I speak of what is not, and what must never come to pass."

The girl in blue was unable to contain a puzzled expression, her previous bluster having been deflated. A goldenrod cape swept by its owner's ankles as Wisdom slowly circled her counterpart, shirting a perilous edge of the stone walkway with ease.

"I speak of the young man that has so effortlessly sidestepped all your snares and pitfalls. Rune is a broken individual, Raven, I see that clearly now. To follow along this path with him at your side will only bring upon father's wrath all the sooner."

The dark young woman had been temporarily struck mute at such a revelation, and she quickly reviewed all that had been said so far. Her mind focused on one statement in particular.

Raven cast a sidelong glance at her intellectual half, the Emotion in question having positioned herself near the shoulder of the girl in blue.

"How can you call him 'broken', knowing full well that we are too? What does it even matter how damaged he is? I can _help_ him, and maybe, in time, we could learn to –"

The scholarly persona snapped her head to the side, taking in the gloomy young woman seemingly for the first time. Cold, unfeeling orbs assessed the situation.

"Help? Is that what you think he'll offer? Tell me, would you build a house with rotten lumber, or partake of food that had long since gone bad?"

"That's not the – "

"Of course you wouldn't. In both cases, you would throw out the refuse and obtain materials that were more suitable for the task at hand. That is not to say the refuse is completely worthless, mind you. Fertilizer is an essential stepping-stone in the quest to produce something of actual value."

A smoldering look encompassed Raven's features as she took in the words being addressed to her. She knew what it was like to come from a broken family. It wasn't his fault he was brought up in such a terrible environment. Fate simply had a cruel way of dealing with certain person, that's all. It wasn't his fault…

Wisdom took heart in her superiority of guiding their conversation, and decided to chip away at whatever foundation held Rune so firmly upon his pedestal.

"Then again, perhaps you strive for other pleasures. What might you be looking for in this boy, Raven? Certainly not an intellectual relationship. Robin has proven his superiority in such a fashion time and time again, don't you think? His sharp wit is a fine match for my own, though I cannot say the same for your newest…'interest'."

Raven cast her counterpart a dangerous look, but the yellow-clad girl continued on, unabated.

"Or perhaps its emotional reprieve you seek. Has Starfire not been at your every beckon call? Can you honestly say she would not be easier to talk to? Has she not proven herself eager to listen and slow to judge? What more would you ask for in a friend? What little can Rune offer in comparison?"

The empath leveled a cold stare upon her sister self, only to be met with a dispassionate smile.

"Do you simply desire a shoulder to cry on? It is no great secret that Cyborg views us as the little sister he never had. We are his family now. Do you not think he would put everything aside to comfort those he cares about? Do you have any doubt he would be there in our greatest time of need? Will Rune provide these same comforts? Is he even capable of such selflessness after a lifetime of abuse and neglect?"

Wisdom turned a vindictive eye upon her darker alter ego, eager to send this preposterous notion of mutual affection crashing down into _oblivion_ where it belonged. A wry expression glided across her face.

"My goodness, Raven. It might be any of these, though I suspect not. Such undeveloped feelings and reckless delusions of contentment all lead to one source, it would seem. His good looks, that charismatic grin…"

Raven cast her scholarly half a glare that promised certain death. A single word dripped out of her mouth with enough malice so as to add a new layer of shadow upon the already desolate landscape.

"_Don't_…"

Unperturbed by the anger so willing to consume her, Wisdom locked eyes with Raven and spoke in a calm, collected fashion.

"You are shallow; interested only in the here and now, oblivious to the consequences that your lustful actions are most certainly going to have, both on the world and upon the lives of your closest friends. He is not the one, Raven. Your heart cannot be so freely given in the hopes that you will finally discover peace in the arms of another."

A knowing smirk passed across an emotionless void guarded by thick spectacles, and a demure laugh wafted through the electrified atmosphere.

"That is not to say your virtue needs preservation. You are aware of the manner in which Beast Boy gazes at us from time to time. His emotions are wild and easily read in close proximity; a perfect candidate to bend to your will. The hole in his heart left by Terra's passing seeks to be filled, Raven. A well-timed flourish of estrogen will be more than enough to draw him in. Use his weakness to your advantage and conquer these petty urges with artificial love and an empty heart."

Wisdom adjusted her glasses, eager to deliver the final blow.

"Do all this for mother. She would not have wanted you to consort with garbage such as him. Be a good daughter to her memory and let Rune go back to the trash heap where he belongs."

At this last statement, Raven's eyes became narrow slits from which she cast a chilling glare at her sister self. A certain measure of discipline had maintained its hold upon the flux of anger and fear that alternatively pulsed against the confines of her mind. Now, the slightest of fissures had managed to erode her reservoir of self-restraint, and a trickle of malice wormed its way upward towards the surface.

With arms at her sides and cloak surrounding all, the dark young woman looked out into the abysmal surroundings and addressed the yellow-clad figure beside her. A derisive frown anchored itself upon her normally placid features.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Is that so? And just who – "

"_Shut up_."

Both figures came to a momentary standstill. Wisdom casually stared at her counterpart, mute, an unreadable expression plastered across her face; Raven focused her sense of conviction and continued. A foreboding look made itself known within the empath's eyes.

"You see without truly seeing at all."

This time, it was the intellectual who took on a look of puzzlement, her wire-rimmed glasses slipping a scant inch down her nose. She hastily readjusted them.

"You're speaking nonsense. There is no premise upon which to –"

"Everything you know is tainted. You lack the key to see what is right there before you, plain as day, yet elusive as shadow."

Wisdom's features stiffened mid sentence, and she cast the dark girl a suspicious glance, unsure of what had sparked such words, and fearful of why she did not know their origin.

"What are you talking about? That doesn't even make sense! How can such a thing be?"

Instead of answering, Raven turned her back to the scholarly Emotion. Though no distance had been gained between the two young women, it seemed to each that the other was slowly drifting further away. From the depths of her dark blue hood, Raven's lips parted to deliver a truth steeped in years of meditation and private reflection.

"I have seen Happiness shed tears of sorrow…and Wisdom become ignorant beyond all reason. We are all two sides of the same coin. It is not for you to judge the worth of another when you do not even know your own. "

Wisdom flashed Raven a scathing, yet insecure look.

"How _dare_ you insinuate –"

But the empath rounded upon the yellow-clad girl in an instant, causing the personified bit of intellect to hop backwards in surprise.

"_That_ is the truth! You're just too focused to see it! You alone are not enough to understand the greater picture! It takes more than unfeeling calculations and empty formulas to accurately judge the human heart!"

The scholarly persona recovered quickly, orchestrating a rebuttal in all but a few seconds.

"And what would you know about such things? For years you have hidden the very core of your being behind locked doors and dry criticism. How can you even pretend to know what makes a person good or bad? We are born of evil! What part of this do you not understand? There is no salvation for us! It is our destiny to live outside the boundaries set by society!"

"I don't believe that. If we try, I know there's a place for us in this world. Even if it is my destiny to destroy, I can still exist, I can still enjoy life, and I can always trust in my friends. Neither you nor anyone else can take that away from me. Rune is a good person deep down inside, I know it. He is confused and frightened, just like I was years ago, but I can _help_ him. I know how much he needs a friend right now, and I can be that person. At the very least, he deserves the chance I never had."

Raven abruptly looked away, her train of thought broken, solemnly gazing backwards along the span of time. After several moments of silence, a gentle whisper passed through her lips.

"No one should have to go through this alone."

Despite such a rare and powerful display of emotion, Wisdom would have none of it. Her patience at its limit, she sought to end this conversation here and now.

"He deserves nothing! His existence isn't even worth the energy you expend on him! He is a simple-minded beast, fit only to be tread over and spit upon by other simple-minded beasts!"

"He is a person, entitled to a chance at happiness just like everyone else…"

"That's nothing more than melodramatic garbage! You're the one who doesn't know what she's talking about! You never did! Don't you get it? There is no understanding what we are not! This idiotic notion of love is beyond your feeble grasp, Raven! It always has been, and it always will be! You think the human heart is so simple to understand? How can you! _You're not even human_!"

Raven's arm shot out in an instant, filling the dismal landscape with a booming _crack_ as the back of her hand connected solidly with Wisdom's face. A pair of coke-bottle glasses shot off into the darkness, only to shatter upon impact with the cold stone pathway and plummet into nothingness.

-

Robin took on a disconcerted look, his question from before hanging thick in the air: _What did you do to Raven?_

When it was obvious an answer was not forthcoming, he leaned in a bit closer and stared hard into the eyes of the accused.

"Why did she call for help?"

Rune strained against the temptation to simply cave in and divulge everything. Something about that mask sent the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, and he suppressed a cold shudder as he willed himself not to break eye contact, assuming he even _was_ making eye contact.

"She didn't. It was…someone else."

Early on in this 'conversation', the young man had decided it best not to mention Raven's rather abrupt transformation into…whatever that thing had been. His reasoning for such a damning approach was somehow justified by his wish to protect a girl he knew almost nothing about. When he dwelled on it, the whole notion seemed rather foolish. They could already know about the demon thing, and this might all be one huge mistake, but it was his choice to make, and he persevered.

"Who, then?"

The young man remained silent. It wasn't a particularly well thought out plan.

The masked teen half sighed, half growled, unwilling to give any ground in this interrogation, yet equally indisposed to simply being stonewalled by a potential criminal. Of course, that was not to say he had been unable to extract other bits of information.

Rune. Seventeen years old. Unknown father and mother. Some kind of institute. A young girl. Pain, seclusion, and torment.

It was that last cluster of information that intrigued Robin the most. Any specific mention of Rune's life before the time he had arrived at Titan's Tower led to an almost impenetrable silence and a diversion of his eyes. The sheer fact that he broke away from the Boy Wonder's hardened gaze only at these points beckoned for further cross-examination.

"Does your aggression have something to do with the girl you used to live with?"

No response.

"Did she harm you?"

Surprise and confusion. A swift shake of his head. _No_.

"Did you harm her?"

An expression of horror, coupled with another swift shake of his head, answered Robin's question.

"Are you working for Doctor Wraith?"

"_Never_."

"Did you ever work for Slade?"

That was met with a furrowed brow.

"Who's Slade?"

Robin decided to drop it.

"Why did you steal the prototype Red X suit?"

"I didn't. Raven gave it to me."

Video surveillance could be used to attest to that.

"What led up to your arrival the night we found you? Where did you come from?"

And there it was. Rune immediately cast his gaze upon the floor, all ten fingers anxiously digging into the edge of the mattress upon which he was currently situated. Robin observed a peculiar lack of focus, and made a mental note of how the young man's eyes became introspective whenever their discussion began to steer in this particular direction.

Rune, in his own defense, had every right to feel uncomfortable when the subject of his "home" came into play. That place had been a nightmare set within four walls. A veritable fortress ruled by a mad man, only the rooms containing corpses ready for dissection and experimentation had broken the pristine and sterile environment. A flood of images swam across his mind's eye, and he tried desperately to shut them out. That action must have been a physical one, for it was within seconds that Robin broke his nostalgic musings.

"We'll come back to that later. As I said before, I have more questions than answers. Care to address a few?"

"Haven't I been doing that already?"

"There are more."

"Can I see Raven?"

Robin considered the request for a few seconds.

"No. Not until you've answered everything. I still won't make any promises."

Rune shot him a cold look. Robin returned it double. Always one to take the direct approach, the Boy Wonder laid out the situation as plainly as he could.

"You're a threat. Until you prove otherwise, I won't let you anywhere near her or the others. Do I make myself clear?"

The young man scowled, casting his eyes downward for a moment…then nodded.

"Good. Let's continue. You mentioned an institute. Where is it?"

Rune instantly glanced away, but soon found his resolve and turned back slowly.

"I…don't know."

The masked teen raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you escape from there?"

"Yes."

"So where did you escape from?"

"I…I don't remember. It was the first time I ever left."

Their conversation came to a momentary halt as Robin tried to collect his thoughts.

"Do you recall anything about the surrounding area when you got out? Building numbers, street signs, something like that?"

Rune thought about it for a few seconds.

"No…but I think it was underground."

The masked teen perked up immediately.

"What makes you think that?" The young man suddenly didn't seem so sure, and he continued reluctantly.

"Well…at some points along the wall inside the compound, there were wet cracks that ran from the floor to the ceiling. It…looked like something was pushing against the concrete from the outside. I never really thought about it much…"

As soon as this was over, Robin would draw up the schematics for Jump City's industrial district and cross-reference it with all known underground water mains and sewer systems. He would also check for any residual geothermal activity located in the upper west side, the same place where…

_Slade's twisted laugher, heaving pillars of molten lava, the pivotal moments in which a young girl had both redeemed and immolated herself. _

He suppressed the images at once. If there were any secret underground labs, he would find them. Until then…

"You don't seem too upset about being incarcerated. Is this a ploy to make us lower our guard?" Rune gave him a weird look.

"Inn-car-sir…?"

"Put in jail." The young man lowered his head.

"Oh…"

A stifling silence quickly began to leaden the atmosphere until a dismal grin pushed back against an unruly mass of dirty blonde hair.

"I don't even know what to think anymore. It's just another prison, I guess…"

The Boy Wonder meditated on that particular analogy, all the while keeping his eyes and ears open for the slightest tale-tell signs of what their 'guest' might be thinking. Even the subtlest clue could shed some light on an otherwise impossible situation.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Robin nearly fell off his chair.

"What?"

The youth repeated his question, yet it wasn't the words that bothered the masked teen; it was the way he had said it, as if he were simply asking for the time. An expressionless void cast itself over a pair of hazel eyes, and Robin quickly began to grasp just what type of person he might be dealing with.

"No, we're not going to…kill you. As long as you're here, you'll be safe." A brief thought passed through his mind, and he let slip a cloaked smile.

"That, I _can_ promise."

-

"_Wisdom without compassion is nothing but hypocrisy!"_

The yellow-clad girl started, not so much from the unforeseen blow, but more along the lines that she was unsure what to make of such a statement. She turned her head to the side, wary of meeting the gaze of her counterpart. For better or for worse, the building tension between both young women had been diffused, and Raven even went so far as to recite her mantra thrice before continuing.

"You can't see the depth of a person with one eye closed. The only way to truly know someone is to let them know you first. Only then will they show you who they really are. If you don't view the world with both eyes open, you'll never realize that for every person judged, you might as well have been looking in a mirror. "

Several long moments passed in deafening silence, both young women attending to their personal, inner needs.

From her skewed position at the precipice of their granite footpath, Wisdom gazed openly into the perpetual night: Sharp specks of red flame pierced the tranquility of an otherwise serene and terrible darkness. High above, the blackened sun lay dormant within its halo of fire, blazing with such intensity so as to rival the very night in which it would forever cease to burn. A single shard of broken glass remained detached amidst its rocky surroundings, no longer a guardian of intellectual fortitude, but rather a remnant of pride and indifference; the consummate bane of true Understanding.

Wisdom slowly turned back towards the girl in blue, taking special care to avoid eye contact.

"Do you really think so highly of him? Can you be absolutely sure this is the right thing to do? Choose your words carefully, Raven."

An eternity seemed to pass them by, interspersed only with the sporadic conception and reformation of previously unshakeable ideals cascading down the psyche of the dark young woman. At long last, she spoke her mind, fearful of the lack of confidence now found to be assaulting the very foundation upon which she had balanced Life itself for what seemed like so many years.

"I have no idea if this is right…in fact, it's probably the worst thing I've ever done."

At those unexpected words, Wisdom looked directly at her sister self, though at this point it was Raven who was averting her gaze. An indistinct quality began to weave itself around the girl in yellow, though her dark clad counterpart was too absorbed in her own private contemplations to notice.

"I just think I have to try…"_He's worth it"_…that's what I keep telling myself, but it's just another lie..."

Raven let slip a forlorn smile; something so drastically out of place that it seemed to fit her perfectly.

"I'm not just shallow. I'm greedy and selfish, too. This isn't for his sake…it's for mine. I only want to feel better, and if that means helping Rune…then so be it."

She actually let out a short, benign laugh, which took Wisdom by surprise.

"It's supposed to feel good when you help someone, isn't it? Then why do I feel sick when I think of what I'm doing? How come everything is always wrong? Why couldn't he have just simply bled to death that night? None of this would have happened if he had just let go and given up…"

A sudden image of Rune lying prostrate in her lap, a pool of blood beneath him, assaulted her senses without warning. She still vividly remembered him gazing up at her with such a look of peace upon his face that it made her want to scream. His words had been etched into her mind through countless retellings of the tale in her memory, each new presentation drawing a bit more tenderness from her thawing heart, while likewise suffocating her with the tantalizing fragrance of unrequited love.

Rune, though she did not know his name at the time, had reached up and touched her face, held her in his hand as if she were special, as if she were actually worth something…

_You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Thank you for letting me die in your arms. _

He had thought his life was over, and in turn had thanked her for it. What kind of monster was she?

It took many moments to notice the tightness of her features, her face all scrunched up, trying to force back something that threatened to overwhelm.

It took even longer to realize she was crying.

Hot droplets of moisture fell towards the muted landscape without a sound, inexplicably sizzling away on the cold stone surface beneath her booted feet.

Weakness and self-pity held no sway in a place such as this.

"Is that what you plan to do, then?"

Wisdom's aloof tone snapped Raven out of her stupor in an instant. A faint scrap of anger had survived from her previous tirade, and she threw it up like a shield.

"What do you care? Why should it matter if I cry? Does it offend your 'detached sense of indifference', or am I just boring you now?"

A contemplative hush momentarily filled the air.

"I meant do you plan to give up."

That caught the empath off guard, and she was unable to form any words past the lump in her throat. A flick of blue cloth adequately veiled her tear-stained features, and she turned away. Wisdom pushed on.

"You said it would have been better for him to have died that night, that things would not have turned out the way they did if he had just given up. Is it now better for you to give up in his place?"

Silence.

"I…no, it isn't."

"Why not?"

"Because it…it wouldn't solve anything now."

"Would it have solved anything before?"

"No, I…I don't know. He would have been better off…"

"Better off by being dead? That hardly seems practical."

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Please explain it to me."

What kind of game was this? Not five minutes beforehand Wisdom had made it her personal vendetta to ridicule and discredit everything about Rune, and now…now _what_? Was she defending him? Anger began to seep through fresh cracks in her armor, and the dark young woman promptly decided this had to stop.

Having been led by the nose for long enough, Raven finally lifted her head, eager to tear the haughty scholar limb from limb if she was trying to take advantage of her momentarily weakened state. The girl in blue found her resolve, fixed a lethal gaze on the figure before her…and gasped.

Something new had entered the eyes of the yellow-clad girl, though in truth she hardly resembled a girl any longer. Had the dark young woman been paying attention earlier, she would have noticed a radical shift in Wisdom's bearing; the ever-present lofty attitude had all but vanished, and the depth of her person had transcended past the physical into something truly profound. Raven certainly took notice now.

Wisdom smiled.

"I see great changes in you, as well."

The empath's eyes shot downward in an instant, trying to see what the woman spoke of. Another smile graced the lips of the intellectual, resembling a fresh sunrise in both its intensity and warmth.

"On the inside, Raven. You have grown, child, as you will continue to grow."

Raven's eyes slowly rose up once again, trying desperately to piece together so many bits of a greater mystery. Her breath was no more than a whisper when it all finally began to coalesce.

"You were…testing me, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"…Why?"

Wisdom allowed her smile to subside, though the warmth remained. She cast a thoughtful expression at the girl in blue and answered the question with one of her own.

"Do you know the most important thing I will ever be able to teach you? _"True understanding comes from the knowledge that you know nothing at all." _I think you've already exemplified this lesson quite well."

Raven's jaw worked soundlessly.

"I am sorry for the need to deceive you, but she wanted to make sure you were truly ready for what will await. It may result in a turning point amidst the Battle that awaits us."

The empath turned those words over in her mind, trying to force her will upon a cosmic jigsaw puzzle without even an image to work from. Without warning, a corner piece dropped into her lap.

"She? You mean Happy?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"You will find out in time. If it consoles you, know that she has made herself known many times in the past. Rest assured that you will be watched over in the future."

With those words, Wisdom stepped boldly forward; reaching out gently and taking hold of her sister self. The dark young woman resisted, but soon found herself drinking deeply from eyes that knew only peace and tranquility.

"You have passed. Go back and do what you will. Remember that I am with you. Always."

The scholar leaned forward, and brushed her lips across Raven's forehead. Instantly, a rush of memories assaulted the empath, and she remembered all.

As both women pulled away, Raven took on a look of peace, and then vanished. The yellow clad girl was left alone beneath a canopy of ruby droplets set against a black canvas.

A new pair of glasses materialized in her hand, and she casually positioned them upon their rightful place. As she did so, a stray finger glided over the spot where Raven had struck her, and she stiffened.

Drawing back her hand, Wisdom cast a suspicious glace at the offending appendage, curious as to the nature of the red goo that now resided on her person. With all the scrutiny of one who relies solely on objectivity and intellect, she plucked a single digit into her mouth.

For a split second, an entire realm of stability and order tilted on its axis, threatening to plunge the very keystone of order and self-discipline into a perpetual vacuum of chaos. The woman cast a dumbfounded look out into the cosmos, her entire persona radiating a blank look of confusion stemming from an unfathomable mystery currently resting on her fingertip.

With the grace and poise of one bearing the hallmarks of infinite logic, Wisdom casually dismissed the strange little oddity as another unfathomable mystery in the grand scheme of the universe. Still, the question simply begged to be asked…

_How in the world had Raven managed to get strawberry jelly on her hands?_

* * *

And that, my friends, is Chapter 10! I hope you enjoyed it. As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. 

Not much to say, I guess. It might be interesting to note this is the longest chapter so far (Approximately 6600 words). I guess I wanted to make my first double digit chapter something special.

Besides all that, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Special thanks go out to **Ace234** and **Translucent Darkness** for their continued support of my fan-fiction from the very beginning. I would highly recommend everyone check out their fantastic work, as you'd be hard pressed to find a better pair of authors.

Ok, that's it for now. Good reading to you!


End file.
